


Arena y Sangre

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gladiators, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: El era un esclavo griego vendido a Roma el otro un gladiador... o a lo mejor era algo mas...





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Kuroko Tetsuya era un pequeño esclavo griego. Una incursión de los romanos en una villa griega cuando él era un bebé de apenas unos dos años había acabado con sus padres muertos y con él vendido a la vida de esclavitud. Había resultado vendido al clan Kise a tierna edad, para crecer al servicio del "ama de la casa", este le mantenía a su lado sirviéndole y le trataba bien.

 

A diferencia de muchos otros esclavos, Kuroko nunca había tenido que disfrutar de atenciones no deseadas. Su amo le mantenía casto y puro, lo que para él estaba bien, había visto la suerte que corrían muchas esclavas y otros esclavos pequeños y donceles como él.

 

Kuroko en ese momento cepillaba el rubio cabello de su amo Kise Ryota. Su cabello semi largo tan dorado como los rayos del sol rosaba su cuello, de figura estilizada y sensual, todo un doncel romano, pero a pesar de eso era inusitadamente amable, de sonrisa sencilla y fácil.

 

Terminó de cepillar el cabello de Kise y le ayudó a ponerse la túnica.

 

-Papá compró nuevos gladiadores -le comentó a Kuroko con un suspiro insatisfecho. A Kise no le gustaban los juegos de Gladiadores los encontraba barbaros y salvajes y el más pequeño en estatura lo sabía.

 

-Su padre es un lanista y tiene una Ludus, amo, es normal que compré más gladiadores -le dijo Kuroko con suavidad poniéndole el broche a la túnica.

 

-Podrá ser lo que quiera, pero eso… es un deporte salvaje. Nunca jamás me gustara –juró Kise.

 

-Ese deporte pone comida en su mesa, amo -le recordó con suavidad.

 

-Mi dulce Kuroko, tu siempre tan suave -suspiró Kise pasándole una mano por el cabello azul cielo. Era tan pequeño. Kuroko era bajito, pero aun así era realmente adorable con sus ojitos y su cabello tan azules como el cielo.

 

Kuroko parecía un niño gracias a su corta estatura pero era muy bello y sería perfecto si no fuera por su ligera cojera en su pierna derecha. Kise la agradecía pues a su padre no le interesaba un chico que era cojo y por eso lo había regalado. Ahora Kuroko no era de nadie más que suyo y el cuidaba y protegía a su sirviente.

 

-Ven, vamos a ver a las nuevas adquisiciones de papá -dijo con desagrado-. Él quiere que esté ahí.

 

Kuroko sólo asintió siguiendo al de ojos dorados. Caminaron hasta el balcón que daba al patio del Ludus, reuniéndose con el padre de Kise. Kuroko mantuvo su mirada en el suelo mientras Kise se sentaba, se apresuró a servirle agua y a quedar de pie junto a Kise, lo más alejado posible de los hombres de la familia Kise. Al fin se atrevió a levantar su mirada y vio a los nuevos reclutas en el patio. Uno llamó poderosamente su atención. Era alto, más que la mayoría, sus músculos fuertes parecían labrados como los de una estatua de mármol, su cabello era a dos tonos negro y rojo y sus ojos… bueno, a esa distancia Kuroko no podía saber de que color eran con exactitud, pero apostaría a que eran rojos, y el paquete que ocultaba su subligar dejaba saber que el hombre estaba bien dotado, lo que arranco un ligero sonrojo a Kuroko.

 

***

 

Kuroko supervisó a los esclavos sacar el agua del poso para llevar a su "señora" y miró de reojo el entrenamiento de los nuevos aspirantes a gladiadores. Ahí estaba el chico de cabello negro y rojo.

 

-Ruko -llamó a uno de los esclavos- él –apuntó señalado al pelirojo- ¿Cómo se llama?

 

-Kagami -le respondió el esclavo terminando de sacar el agua del pozo.

 

Kuroko los siguió para asegurarse de que llenaban la bañera para su señor.

 

En los días siguientes Kuroko observaba tímidamente a Kagami entrenar y este de vez en cuando atrapaba la mirada del pequeño esclavo arrancándole sonrojos.

 

Como siempre hacían Kuroko notó el día que le hicieron la novatada a los pobres reclutas nuevos. Los gladiadores del Ludus orinaban en la comida que estaban por servirles a estos. A escondidas tomó algo de su propia comida envolviéndola en un paño y agua, bajando con timidez a las celdas de los gladiadores caminando tímidamente por los pasillos de estos, los hombres tan grandes como lo eran los gladiadores del Ludus Kise le daban miedo.

 

Encontró al fin a Kagami y sonrió, el alto muchacho trataba de dormir para descansar algo con el estomago vacío, en el frio y duro suelo de piedra, era la hora del almuerzo por lo que la mayoría estaban afuera comiendo menos los pobres novatos cuya comida había sido arruinada.

 

En silencio y tratando de no despertarlo, depositó el paño con la comida cerca del pelirojo y dejó el cuenco con agua, antes de marcharse, después de eso lo hiso de nuevo todos los días siempre cuando el aspirante a gladiador estaba durmiendo hasta que un día después de dejar la comida cuando se levantaba para irse sintió la mano de Kagami cerrarse en su muñeca, casi grita del susto mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojos azules se abrían mirándolo asustado.

 

-No te haré daño -le tranquilizó el hombre soltando su muñeca- ¿Porque lo haces? ¿Porque me traes comida?-Kuroko no contesto nada y sólo retrocedió.-Por favor, al menos di tu nombre -le pidió casi suplico el pelirojo.

 

-Kuroko -respondió al fin tímidamente.

 

-Gracias por la comida, Kuroko -le dijo asintiendo hacia el chico.

 

Kuroko sonrió tímidamente. A ojos de Kagami nunca había visto algo tan bonito como el chico y fue a decir algo, pero Kuroko lo interrumpió.

 

-¿Por qué no quieres ser gladiador? -le preguntó, había notado que el mal rendimiento del oji-rojo en los entrenamientos era totalmente a propósito.

 

-Estoy arto de que los demás me digan que hacer con mi vida, no estoy dispuesto a morir en la arena como su entretenimiento simplemente -le dijo Kagami, sin encontrar motivo para mentirle al dulce chico que cada día le llevaba comida. Y sospechaba que de su propia comida.

 

-Eres fuerte, tienes la oportunidad de ser una estrella en la arena -le dijo.

 

-¿Te gustan los gladiadores?

 

-No. Realmente mi amo y yo creemos que es un deporte de barbaros –confesó.

 

-¿Entonces?

 

-Si eres uno bueno en realidad no morirás en la arena, los gladiadores realmente buenos no son dejados morir. Valen mucho dinero y dan muchas ganancias, tantas que algunos pueden comprar su libertad -le dijo.

 

Kagami dio un paso hacia él, pero de inmediato Kuroko retrocedió uno lejos.

 

-¿Me tienes miedo?

 

Kuroko no contestó a la pregunta sólo se dio la vuelta y salió a prisa de ahí. Pero desde ese día todos notaron el cambio, Kagami empezó a entrenar enserio para alegría del jefe del clan Kise, el chico sin entrenamiento barría el piso con sus mejores hombres. Tenía talento de verdad, talento para ser un verdadero gladiador, el rey de la arena.

**Continuará…**

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Encuéntralo, encuéntralo para mí, Atsushi -le pidió Akashi posesivamente a su esposo al oído, a su senador romano.

 

Murasakibara Atsushi lo abrazó y besó la coronilla de la cabeza de su joven desposado.

 

-¿Crees que vive aun, Akashi? Tu hermano fue secuestrado cuando tu sólo eras un bebé -le recordó el hombre de ojos y cabello violeta, con una altura que era difícil de superar.

 

-Mi papá lo cree y si Sanada lo cree yo lo creo –aseguró-. Además mis padres no tienen más heredero que él… quiero devolvérselos -susurró.

 

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo reconocería? -le preguntó Murasakibara con una sonrisa infantil a su joven esposo. Murasakibara era senador mas por herencia que por que quisiera pero eso le había servido para poder tener a su hermoso Akashi a quien de otro modo jamás hubiese logrado tener. Murasakibara podía parecer despistado e infantil, pero solo Akashi sabía que su esposo podía ser un verdadero y retorcido demonio, por eso lo amaba.

 

Akashi tenía 13 años, se habían casado hacia apenas 6 meses, pero no había nada que el fuerte senador no haría por su demoniaco niño pelirojo. Hubo un tiempo en que Murasakibara Atsushi había estado enamorado de Sanada. Ambos habían crecido juntos aunque Sanada era mayor que Murasakibara, pero Sanada se había enamorado de Kozo Shirogane la persona que sus padres le habían elegido para casarse. Murasakibara nunca imaginó que terminaría casado con el hijo pequeño de ambos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lo que sintió alguna vez por Sanada sólo era un espejismo al lado de lo que sentía por su pequeño esposo.

 

-Una marca como las garras de un tigre aquí -le señalo su omoplato izquierdo- Papá dice que Taiga tenía una marca así. Por eso el nombre que le escogieron.

 

-Lo haré, te traeré de vuelta a tu hermano -le prometió y Akashi sonrió subiéndose a sus brazos y besándolo.

 

Lo que Murasakibara no sabía era como lo haría. Ni siquiera sabía si el chico aun seguía en Roma, o más aun, con vida. Incluso su amigo y senador como el Shirogane Kozo había renunciado hacía años a la idea de encontrar vivo a su hijo secuestrado del hogar cuando sólo era un niño. Pero que se podía esperar de Sanada… no se le podía pedir a una "madre" que renunciara al deseo de encontrar vivo a su hijo cuando no había un cadáver que demostrara que podía estar muerto, las madres siempre se aferraban a la esperanza.

**Continuará…**

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kuroko sonrió detrás de Kise, y Kagami lo notó devolviéndole la sonrisa al amable chico que siempre huía de él como un cervatillo asustado cuando se le acercaba, pero que aun así le hacía llegar comida y le sonreía desde los balcones que daban al Ludus.

 

Kagami había seguido el consejo del chico, había entrenado, había sido llevado a la arena y había salido vencedor, una y otra y otra vez. Quería llegar a cima, al mismo estadio de Roma y hacer tanto dinero que compraría la libertad de Kuroko y la de él… entonces podría pretender al joven esclavo y casarse con él, tendrían una familia pequeña y unas tierras que el mismo mantendría con su fuerza. El chico podía ser considerado imperfecto para los romanos por su ligera cojera y por su ascendencia griega, podía ser que no hubiesen intercambiado mas palabras, pero eran esas sonrisas tímidas, esos ojitos curiosos y esos gestos bondadosos para con él los que le habían incitado a luchar, a no seguir por el camino por él que iba y que lo hubiese llevado a trabajar a las minas o a otro sitio peor, el pequeño esclavo era… su propio ángel.

 

Pero la fama viene con un precio, cuando Kagami se hizo el mejor en el pequeño pueblo donde estaba el Ludus del clan Kise, se habló de ir mas allá, al próximo pueblo más grande, incluso un día a Roma, Kagami era la estrella del Ludus y como tal traía la atención. Un Romano, un senador de un escaño bajo, pero senador y de la misma capital de Roma, se fijó en él, quería patrocinarlo, quería llevarlo a luchar a Roma, no podía prometerle un lugar en los juegos principales, pero sí en los combates de apertura de la mañana que eran los menos importantes, pero era en el mismo coliseo principal de Roma donde más patrocinadores podrían verlo y con el talento de Kagami el señor Kise no dudaba que pronto ostentarían un lugar en los juegos primus. El ultimo combate, el más importante, tal vez sería visto por el mismo emperador de Roma.

 

Los del clan Kise invitaron a su nuevo patrocinador a su hogar. Armaron incluso una pequeña demostración del talento de sus gladiadores. El invitado cenó con ellos, disfrutó del espectáculo de los gladiadores, del baile, de los sirvientes, de la belleza del único doncel de la casa, cosa que notó Miyaji Kiyoshi, el segundo heredero del clan Kise muy sobreprotector con su primo y no le gustó nada, así que envió a dormir a Ryota aludiendo que su hermano estaba cansado Ryota que en realidad si lo estaba tomo la oportunidad de marcharse a dormir, Kuroko lo llevó a su habitación y lo ayudó a cambiarse para meterse a la cama.

 

El cabeza del clan Kise era el padre de Ryota, pero el señor Kise no había tenido más hijos y al ser Ryota un doncel y no poder heredar, eso lo había llevado a buscar a los dos hijos mayores de sus dos hermanas, Miyaji Kiyoshi y Haizaki Shogo, habían sido arrancados de sus hogares a temprana edad siendo llevados al clan Kise donde habían sido formados para ser los herederos de este, criados como hijos del señor Kise y por tanto, hermanos de Ryota.

 

Kuroko después de dejar a su amo en la cama fue a la cocina y pidiendo a uno de los sirvientes, su cómplice que llevara su propia ración de vino que le daba Kise -y que él no había tocado- a Kagami, se lo merecía después del espectáculo de ese día, lo que Kuroko no sabía es que Kagami no estaba en su celda, si no que estaba frente al invitado y sus señores, el invitado había insistido en verlo de cerca.

 

-Kuroko -sonrió Kotaro, el esclavo personal de Miyaji al verlo– ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí? -le pregunto señalando el vino- Ese invitado romano bebe como un barril sin fondo, va a dejarnos secos –bromeo y Kuroko sonrió.

 

-Te ayudó -asintió el cargando una jara para subir con Kotaro que cargaba otra, cuando entró al salón vio a Kagami parado en el medio, el invitado tocaba sus músculos con admiración alabando lo fuerte y alto que era Kagami.

 

Kuroko también lo observo por unos segundos antes de desviar sus ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas y apurarse a servir el vino con Kotaro.

 

-¿Podría quitarse el subligar? -preguntó señalando la especie de calzoncillo que usaba Kagami como todos los gladiadores- Me pregunto si esta también dotado por Príapo ahí, como en el resto de su anatomía y talento -río el romano sentándose.

 

-Kagami -le ordeno el señor Kise.

 

La mirada de Kagami se endureció, pero no dijo nada quitándose el subligar demostrando que definitivamente Príapo había sido generoso con él. No le molestó la orden por que le molestara la desnudes, era Romano demonios, los gladiadores se bañaban en un baño comunal, le molestaba por que ese Romano parecía creer que él era un mono de circo para su disfrute.

 

-Eh oído que los gladiadores fornican como poseídos por Príapo -dijo el romano medio achispado.

 

-Lo hacen -asintió el señor Kise que había visto muchas veces a sus gladiadores con putas, demonios, él mismo se las llevaba para que sus chicos se desahogaran.

 

-Quiero verlo -dijo de pronto el romano con una sonrisa interesada.

 

-Si desea -dijo el señor Kise pensando que el senador quería que Kagami se lo jodiera, pero no era eso lo que este quería.

 

-Oh no, no se confunda, podrá ser un gran gladiador pero aun no ha demostrado ser el mejor en el coliseo de Romano. No quiero que me toque, aun es sólo un esclavo… quiero disfrutar de una fiesta para los ojos… ¿Por qué no se lo folla a él? -preguntó señalando a Kotaro que palideció y no fue el único, también lo hiso Miyaji.

 

-No -dijo Miyaji de inmediato, el senador le miró indignado y su padre furioso. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de su error, su padre haría ejecutar a Kotaro si por su culpa el senador les quitaba su apoyo, él lo sabía, pero no quería compartir a Kotaro, Kotaro era sólo suyo.

 

-¿Porque no? Es solo un esclavo… son solo esclavos son para nuestro disfrute -le dijo el senador indignado.

 

-Por supuesto que tiene toda la razón -se apresuró a decirle el señor Kise de inmediato fulminando a su hijo con la mirada para que se quedara callado, que se aguantara que el gladiador se cogiera una vez a su juguete-. Lo que mi hijo quiso decir es que…

 

-… Es que Kotaro no es virgen, no sería un espectáculo muy interesante -le dijo Miyaji interrumpiendo a su padre- ¿No preferiría que Kagami se tomara a un esclavo virgen? -preguntó.

 

-Seria interesante -sonrió el senador romano de nuevo interesado extendiendo su copa para que le sirvieran mas vino-. Me pregunto lo que haría esa gran polla a un pobre chico virgen… ¿Le haría llorar? Sí, que se coja a algún esclavo virgen -dictaminó.

 

El señor Kise miró a su hijo alucinado, ¿de donde se sacarían a un esclavo virgen? Los que no se habían cogido Miyaji y Haizaki se los habían cogido sus hombres o el mismo, los únicos esclavos vírgenes… eran los de Ryota que no dejaba que los tocaran. Los de Ryota… el señor Kise sonrió al ver ahí a Kuroko.

 

Miyaji notó a Kuroko ahí cuando su padre lo miró y palideció. ¿Que hacia el pequeño griego ahí? Debería haberse retirado con Ryota ¡Demonios! Su padre detestaba a los griegos… él no tenia nada contra el chico, sólo había querido desviar la atención del romano de su Kotaro, podían conseguirle un esclavo virgen al otro día, ya fuera del prostíbulo o del mercado de esclavos. Eran caros y raros, pero no inexistente, nunca había sido su intención que tomaran a uno de los esclavos de su hermanito Ryota, menos al dulce y pequeño Kuroko por que no duda que su padre elegiría al pequeño griego.

 

-Tenemos al perfecto… Kuroko -llamó el señor Kise al pequeño que palideció-, da un paso al frente -le ordenó, Kagami pudo ver como la respiración de Kuroko se aceleraba sus ojitos llenos de pánico mientras daba un paso al frente tembloroso.

 

-Quítate la túnica -le ordenó a Kuroko. Los ojos de Kuroko estaban llenos de pánico aunque era lo único que de momento dejaba traslucir su miedo su cara permanecía inmutable, Kotaro se tapaba su boca espantado, mientras Kuroko muy lentamente alzaba su manito y desabrochaba el broche que sostenía su túnica que cayó con un suave revoleteo a sus pies, sus mejillas ahora rojas.

 

-Bonito -concedió parándose y rodeando a Kuroko. El senador estiró sus manos tocando el cuerpo de Kuroko, Kagami sintió su sangre arder cuando lo hizo, sobre todo cuando las manos tocaron el perfecto culito pequeño y respingoso de Kuroko y se perdió entre sus nalgas tanteando con un dedo la cerrada entrada, sólo metió la punta de uno de sus dedos y Kuroko dejó salir un gemidito de dolor mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos-. Definitivamente virgen -retiró la punta de su dedo de dentro del de cabellos celestes empujándolo hacia Kagami que lo sostuvo cuando este tropezó- y es tan pequeño al lado de tu gladiador -sonrió el romano, la mar de divertido-. Cógetelo -ordenó a Kagami. Kagami puso sus manos en los hombros de Kuroko. Kuroko lo miro con pánico con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Qué esperas? -exigió el romano.

**Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kagami reaccionó tratando de sonreírle a Kuroko.

 

-¿Podría tener algún tipo de lubricante? -preguntó Kagami con un leve deje de esperanza de que al menos eso se le concediera.

 

-No -negó el romano divertido, quería ver llorar a esa cosita azul-simplemente cógetelo, que no te importe la puta, es sólo un esclavo sin valor -aseguró para rabia de Kagami.

 

-Mi señor -miro al señor del clan Kise esperando que este tuviera más sentido común que el senador.

 

-Ya escuchaste a nuestro invitado.

 

-Pero….

 

-O te lo coges tú o se lo cogerán los demás gladiadores, pero veré a esa linda cosita llorar con una polla enterada en su culo -aseguró el romano con crueldad.

 

Kagami cerró un momento sus ojos para no ver el pánico en los de Kuroko, luego lo acostó lentamente sobre las pieles, para el espectáculo de los ricos. Podía sentir el corazón agitado tratando de escapar del pecho de Kuroko casi como una paloma asustada batiendo sus alas dentro del pecho del más pequeño.

 

-Shhh -le dijo cuando beso su cuello-. Lo siento tanto -le dijo a Kuroko en voz baja al oído.

 

El doncelito se mordió el labio para no sollozar, oyendo las risas del romano cuando Kagami se ubicó entre sus piernas besando su cuello. Kagami ensalivó sus grandes dedos era lo único que tenía para preparar al más pequeño.

 

-Dije sin lubricación -le cortó el cruel romano cuando los llevó al culito de Kuroko quien miró a Kagami con pánico. Esa enorme polla le iba a matar.

 

Kuroko sentía que corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, puede que fuera virgen, pero había crecido entre romanos, había visto muchísima desnudes y sabía lo que era una polla grande y la de Kagami... bueno él definitivamente había sido bendecida por Príapo. Sus ojos se movieron con pánico llenos de lágrimas, ¡Dios! Quería tanto estar ahora con su amo, protegido y lejos de ese sádico loco venido de la capital, iba a morir.

 

Kagami apretó las manos con impotencia, ese pequeño no había sido más que bueno con él, no era justo.

 

-Perdóname -susurró el mayor abriendo las pequeñas piernas blancas y pálidas del esclavo. De los ojos de Kuroko solo cayeron lagrimas mientras los cerraba como si con eso pudiera huir de la realidad mientras sentía la punta del miembro contra su desnuda entrada, la risa del romano acompaño su grito cuando fue empalado literalmente por el miembro del joven gladiador, de sus ojos salieron mas lagrimas, mientras sus pequeñas uñas se hundían en los brazos de Kagami entre suaves sollozos de dolor.

 

-Rasgúñame -le ordeno Kagami ya empalando al joven esclavo con su poderoso miembro, que estaba enhiesto, a pesar de que odiaba el dolor del pequeño. Unos rasguños era lo menos que se merecía después de lo que le estaba haciendo a su pequeño ángel particular.

 

Kuroko sólo sollozo pasito ladeando su cabecita. Odiaba la risa de ese romano que le humillaban profundamente, Ryota siempre había querido conservarlo, decía que un día le conseguiría un esposo, nunca pensó que su primera vez seria de esa forma. Nunca había pensado que el sexo pudiera ser tan doloroso. Ingenuamente había pensado que era placentero, había visto antes el acto y ahora entendía que esos gestos de placer que hacían las putas debían ser fingidos, porque eso dolía demasiado.

 

El gladiador de ojos-rojos se empezó a mover obligado, no quería, pero el maldito senador se divertía con los sollocitos de Kuroko y los ojos de Kagami se pusieron más oscuros y más enojados si era posible con cada carcajada. Si bien era delicioso estar dentro de Kuroko no quería que fuera de esa forma. Al menos su cuerpo cubría el del más pequeño casi en su totalidad, dándole una relativa e ilusoria privacidad a Kuroko.

 

-Por favor -suplicó Kuroko bajito por el final de su tortura, las risa y los comentarios irónicos de lo bien que follaba Kagami, sólo humillaban más al esclavo de ascendencia griega.

 

Kotaro por su parte se había retirado discretamente y había corrido a la habitación de Ryota para despertarlo. Cuando Kotaro llegó, el rubio ya estaba de pie, sentía que algo malo pasaba.

 

-Mi señor -susurro Kotaro haciéndole una reverencia a Ryota al verlo de pie-. Es... es Kuroko yo... yo le pedí que me ayudara con el vino y ese... ese senador romano quería... quería ver como el gladiador se lo follaba y su padre... -Kotaro se tapó la boquita ahogando un sollozo al recordar cuando el de ojos rojos había empalado a Kuroko sin ninguna preparación. El grito del pequeño había erizado sus cabellos.

 

Ryota montó en cólera, agarrando una de sus dagas y colocándola en su cinto, saliendo en ropa de cama, claro que cuando llego al salón, cayó su alma a sus pies.

 

-¡Deténganse! -gritó y Kagami agradeció a todos los cielos ver allí al doncel, con ojos asesinos, claro que el alivio y la esperanza no le duraron mucho.

 

Miyaji se levantó y sacó de ahí a Ryota que forcejeo con él. La esperanza de que alguien pudiera salvar a Kuroko de esto acabo tan rápido como había llegado con la fugaz llegada de quien había sido sacado a la fuerza de ahí.

 

-Basta -le ordenó Miyaji a Kise llevándolo a uno de los balcones a la fuerza-. Padre matará a Kuroko si molestas a su estúpido invitado -le dijo aguantando los golpes de Ryota que intentaba liberarse de su agarre. Se los merecía, por su culpa había caído esa desgracia sobre el pequeño esclavo, pero una parte de él se alegraba de que fuera Kuroko y no su Kotaro- Ryota -tomó su rostro para obligar al de ojos dorados a mirarlo-. Padre es el Patre de Familia y el clan Kise, puede bien vender a Kuroko o matarlo y ni tú ni yo podemos decir nada, sé que odias esto, pero aguanta, el gladiador terminara y podrás llevarte a Kuroko, sacarlo de la vista de ese senador. Si él retira su apoyo a padre, se irá la oportunidad de llegar al coliseo de roma y si eso pasa padre matará a Kuroko y te hará latigar a ti, hermanito -le hizo entrar en razón el pelidorado mayor.

 

Ryota le miró con los ojos enrojecidos bailando en dolor y rabia, guardo la daga. Le gustara o no Miyaji tenía razón y lo sabía.

 

-Si mato a padre, por esto Miyaji júrame que no me llevaras a la justicia, para él solo es dinero y posesiones. Odia a Kuroko desde que lo trajo aquí.

 

-Te lo juro. De mi no tendrás que cuidarte, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Haizaki -le dijo con sinceridad dando un suspiro al haber conseguido detener al temperamental doncel de ojos dorados, mientras abrazada a Ryota consoladoramente era todo cuanto podía hacer por el en ese momento.

 

Ryota sintió lagrimas caer por su pequeño Kuroko, mientras escuchaba las risas de aquel maldito salón como música de fondo que avivaba su odio.

 

La esperanza de Kuroko se desvaneció de sus ojos como había nacido cuando su señor fue sacado de ahí y Kagami pudo notar eso con su corazón apretado en un puño.

 

-Ponlo sobre ti -le ordenó a Kagami, quien se mordió los labios de rabia pero obedeció y se dio la vuelta quedándose sentado con Kuroko sobre su regazo.

 

Para diversión del senador la penetración era más profunda así y el esclavo se veía adorablemente pequeño en esos grandes brazos. Kuroko enterró su carita en el pecho de Kagami para poderla ocultar, mojando con sus lagrimas su pecho mientras se aferraba a él, fue Kagami quien tuvo que tomarlo de las caderas y moverlo porque a Kuroko le dolía mucho como para hacerlo el mismo.

 

Kagami le movió y todos veían como su miembro entraba y salía del pequeño cuerpo, además dicho miembro estaba cubierto de sangre.

 

-Acabalo por favor -le susurró con suplica el de cabellos celestes al pelirojo para que solo él lo escuchara-. Quiero irme con mi amo -sollozó anhelando la seguridad que siempre le había brindado Ryota.

 

Kagami asintió besándole en la cima de la cabeza sosteniendo su carita contra su pecho, total, no le faltaba mucho para acabar, y así lo hizo, su poderosa tranca terminó en un estallido animal y era tanta la cantidad de semen que rebosó las entrañitas de Kuroko y le hizo doler las heridas

 

El senador de menor rango aplaudió pidiendo más vino.

 

-Pueden retirarse -despachó el señor Kise a Kagami y Kuroko aunque era obvio que Kuroko no podía caminar-. Deja a Kuroko con los demás esclavos cuando salgas de aquí o deja que se arrastre -le dijo a su gladiador indiferente, Kagami le reportaba cuantiosas ganancias, en cambio Kuroko para él no era nada y ahora que no era virgen dudaba que Ryota siguiera queriéndolo de acompañante, Ryota mantenía a sus acompañantes castos hasta que los casaba con algún otro esclavo o algún gladiador. Su hijo era un tonto romántico.

 

A Kagami le hubiese encantado tener la cabeza se su amo en sus manos y aplastarla, pero sabía que no podía, así que alzo con suavidad a Kuroko cubriéndole con la pequeña prenda que había sido su túnica y saliendo desnudo.

 

-Perdóname -susurró pasito cuando caminaba por los pasillos-. Yo no quería lastimarte. Esa jamás fue mi intención.

 

Kuroko le miró con sus ojitos enrojecidos sollozando suavemente.

**Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 

 

-Salieron -susurró Kotaro a Ryota y Miyaji. Él se había quedado vigilando cerca de la puerta del balcón, Miyaji soltó a Ryota para que fuera con Kuroko.

 

-Amo -sollozó Kuroko al verlo, cubriéndose con la prenda con que le había echado por encima Kagami agradeciendo que esta le permitía tener algo de pudor.

 

-Mi dulce Kuroko, perdóname -dijo Ryota al ver su estado-. Y tú -señaló a Kagami con rabia-. Largo de mi vista, sino te castraré -le dijo con odio.

 

Kuroko trató de ponerse de pie para poder ir con Ryota, pero sus piernas fallaron cayendo al piso, le dolía mucho su ano, dio un gemidito de dolor y otro suave sollozo.

 

-No es su culpa, amo, él... el otro lo ordenó y se reía -sollozó tapándose su carita con las manos él sabía que no había sido culpa de Kagami, aun así sentía demasiada vergüenza.

 

Kagami a pesar de la orden del doncel rubio, alzó a Kuroko.

 

-Perdóneme, amo, pero le llevaré a sus aposentos.

 

Ryota apretó las manso y asintió era obvio que Kuroko no podía caminar así que no tuvo más remedio que dejar que el gladiador lo cargara hasta su habitación y allí le acostó en el camastro que había a un lado de la pared, era donde dormía Kuroko para poder estar cerca de Ryota y atender sus necesidades.

 

-Largo -le ordenó al de ojos carmesí queriendo sacarle a patadas de su habitación, Kagami le echó una última mirada al pequeño de ojos celestes antes de salir -. Kotaro ver por agua y vendas -ordenó al esclavo de su hermano al ver como este y Miyaji se acercaban a la habitación.

 

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche a ayudar, amo? -le pregunto Kotaro a Miyaji, después de todo era de su propiedad. Él quería ayudar a Kuroko.

 

Kuroko se acurruco en su camastro, con su anito goteando sangre y semen aun para su vergüenza.

 

Miyaji solamente asintió.

 

-Me retiraré, si soy necesario llámame -le ordenó a Kotaro dándole un suave beso antes de dejar a los donceles solos.

 

Mientras, Ryota se quitaba la bata y quedaba en ropas más holgadas y hacia girar pasito a Kuroko.

 

-Debo curarte, Kurokochi.

 

Kuroko asintió muerto de la vergüenza.

 

-Lo siento amo, yo… ya no soy puro -sollozó temiendo que Ryota ya no lo quisiera a su servicio.

 

-No fue tu culpa -le aseguró. Beso su cabecita con un deje sobreprotector.

 

-¿No me echara de su lado? -le preguntó mientras Kotaro traía toallas y agua.

 

-No te voy a echar de mi lado, cuando fue algo contra tu voluntad, Kuroko -le dijo con suavidad abriendo un poco sus piernas, tenía su pobre entrada destrozada-. Ese Gladiador fue un maldito bruto.

 

-El trato de... pidió al amo algo de lubricante al menos -confesó avergonzado-. Él no quería, me pidió perdón antes de empezar -susurró con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas al recordar el momento-, pero ese hombre no quería, él dijo... él dijo al gladiador de su padre que si no lo hacia él, lo haría otro, pero que me vería llorar... él no quería que usaran nada, ni siquiera saliva aunque Kagami lo intentó -sollozo-, pero no lo dejaron, dolió tanto -sollozó.

 

-Kuroko, no llores, sólo trata de descansar -le dijo Ryota con suavidad.

 

-Puedo hacerle una bebida para que duerma. Hay hojas de opio en la cocina, así al menos el dolor pasará más rápido -se ofreció Kotaro.

 

-Ve, Kotaro -asintió hacia el sirviente de su hermano- shh, Kuroko -le repitió con suavidad limpiando sus lagrimitas-. No tiene que doler de esa forma... al menos no tanto, el gladiador debe tener un Príapo inmenso y tú eres pequeño además, ese bastardo senador quería que te doliera, son unos jodidos sádicos, mi pequeño -dijo con suavidad.

 

-Son malos, mi amo, yo no hice nada para merecer eso -sollozó abrasándose a sí mismo.

 

Cuando Kotaro llegó con el bebedizo hicieron a Kuroko tomarlo y este pronto se quedó dormido, completamente drogado.

 

-Ellos sólo querían ver el espectáculo de un desfloramiento, Kuroko estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, nunca debí pedirle que me ayudara con el vino -se lamentó Kotaro.

 

-Tampoco es tu culpa -dijo Ryota viendo a Kuroko dormido y curándolo despacio- ¡Demonios! está casi roto por dentro ¡Por Jupiter y su casta, juro que los mataría yo! – el rubio estaba enojado y eso era evidente -Mi padre sólo quería ver humillado a mi esclavo.

 

-La idea no fue de su padre, fue del senador romano. Quería ver a Kagami follar -le dijo Kotaro-. Y es bien conocido el odio de su padre por los griegos. Las dos cosas unidas fueron la perdición de Kuroko -suspiro-. Aquí hay un poco más -le entregó el cuenco con el bebedizo-, por si despierta dolorido... yo, si no me necesita para más, será mejor que me retire.

 

-Ve con cuidado y que las pléyades te cuiden, Kotaro -suspiró acariciando el pelito de su esclavo.

 

-Rezaré a Júpiter por la pronta recuperación de Kuroko -prometió retirándose.

**Continuará…**

 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kotaro se retiró en silencio y de forma discreta. Mientras, Ryota veló durante toda la noche junto al camastro de su esclavo, con sólo una tenue vela iluminando la habitación. La luz del amanecer que se colaba por una ventana hiso que el esclavo abriera sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, pero cuando este trató de levantarse el gemido de dolor que soltó por el movimiento alertó a Ryota que de inmediato saltó, dado que se había adormilado en su vigilia.

 

-Kurokochi no te levantes -le ordenó levantándose de la silla donde había estado.

 

-Amo -susurró- ¿No ha dormido? -le preguntó preocupado a Kise- Sólo necesito unos momentos. Me levantaré y prepararé su baño -le prometió.

 

-No lo harás, ya lo harán los demás esclavos, Kuroko -le aseguró-. Debes descansar, es una orden -le advirtió el de ojos dorados. Además de que dudaba seriamente de que como estaba el más pequeño pudiera caminar siquiera.

 

-Amo, por favor. Por favor no me envié con los otros esclavos, no quiero ser una puta de los gladiadores o de los demás hombres como los otros -sollozó-. No me gusta el sexo, amo, por favor -le pidió con su corazón acelerado, pensando con miedo que Ryota lo desecharía.

 

-¿Quien dijo que te enviaré con ellos? ¡Por Minerva y su espada! ¿Acaso me crees tan cruel para enviarte allí, después de haber estado a mi lado todos estos años?

 

-Lo siento, amo -susurró ahogando un sollozo-. No, claro que no, usted no es cruel -negó con su cabecita-. Yo sólo... estoy algo afectado.

 

-No te enviaré con ellos, Kuroko -le aseguró con suavidad-. Sé que debes estar afectado, por eso hoy no trabajaras -le besó con suavidad en la frente.

 

-Sí, amo -asintió mirando con agradecimiento a Ryota.

 

***

 

Con el pasar de los días su ano curó y fue capaz de volverse a levantar y hacer sus tareas, aunque su cojera se había vuelto más pronunciada ahora, después del accidente. Fue sirviéndole agua a Ryota en los balcones que volvió a ver a Kagami en el campo de entrenamiento.

 

Ryota estaba preocupado por su cogerá, ahora era más evidente, pero no podía hacer nada, así que sólo suspiró, recibiendo el agua de su pequeño esclavo, quien se había vuelta casi un fantasma tratando de que el señor Kise se olvidara de su existencia, cuando vio que, o mejor dicho, a quien miraba Kuroko.

 

-¿Le odias? -preguntó curioso viendo al hombre destrozar a los demás con ganas, al parecer tenía rabia acumulada.

 

-No. Yo... creo que él fue amable, él no.... disfruto, estaba tan humillado como yo... no lo odio. Seguro cualquiera de esos otros salvajes lo hubiese disfrutado mucho más y hubiese sido peor -respondió al fin con las mejillas teñidas de un ligero carmín.

 

-Los gladiadores son sólo musculo Kuroko, no tienen cerebro... sólo instinto -aseguró Ryota mirando a la panda de brutos con desprecio.

 

-Supongo, mi señor... no lo odio aunque espero nunca jamás en mi vida tener que repetir la experiencia -susurró.

 

-No lo harás, mi pequeño -le juró el de ascendencia Romana-. No te separas de mí ni un instante hasta que tú mismo desees irte.

 

-Eso no pasará nunca, siempre estaré a su lado -le prometió Kuroko.

 

Esa noche un esclavo le llevó a Kagami una porción de vino y pan de la ración de Kuroko como este solía hacer cuando Kagami era un recluta. Era su forma de decirle que no le guardaba rencor. Kagami acarició la comida lentamente. Suspirando bebió un poco y devoró el pan... le había dolido dañar al pequeño griego, que era su ángel personal.

 

Esa misma noche un esclavo despertó a Kagami, un esclavo que había sido sobornado por Murasakibara Atsushi, el talento del gladiador, pero sobre todo, la marca en su omoplato como la que describía su Akashi, había llegado a sus oídos y él se lo había prometido a su desposado, le había prometido devolvérselo.

 

-Venga -le susurró el esclavo a Kagami indicándole silencio para no despertar a los demás

 

-¿A donde? -preguntó en el mismo tono mirando al esclavo.

 

-Venga, venga él quiere verlo -le dijo el esclavo indicándole que le siguiera.

 

Kagami miró al esclavo le siguió, si trataba de hacerle algo le partía el cuello con las manos desnudas, así de simple. El esclavo le llevó hasta donde estaba Murasakibara. El impresionantemente alto senador pelivioleta le miró y evaluó la marca... la marca era idéntica a la de Kozo. La marca que tenían solamente los varones de la familia Shirogane.

 

-Ven te sacaré de aquí -le dijo con seriedad y levantó su mano antes de que el gladiador hablara-. Tu familia te ha buscado desde hace mucho. Soy el esposo de tu hermano y le prometí recuperarte, eres hijo de gente muy importante en Roma, ahora calla y ven antes de que noten tu ausencia. Cuando la noten ya estaremos rumbo a Roma.

 

-Espere, espere -dijo deteniendo las palabras del senador-. No soy estúpido –aseguró. Viendo que siendo un gladiador seguro para eso lo necesitaban. Además por un segundo pensó en Kuroko no quería alejarse de su pequeño ángel.

 

-Niño, no te estoy mintiendo -dijo Murasakibara impaciente. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y no era paciente con nadie más que con Akashi y Sanada-. Eres un Shirogane ¿Te suena el puto apellido? Tu padre es la mano derecha del jodido emperador, aunque eso me importa una mierda. Devolverte tu lugar realmente no me importa, lo que me importa es la sonrisa de mi esposo y él quiere devolverte con tus padres, sobre todo con tu madre. Te han llorado durante muchos años... la marca en forma de la garra de un tigre en tu omoplato indica que eres un Shirogane, muchacho -le informó-. Felicidades, te sacaste la lotería -le dijo lo último en tono ligeramente sínico.

 

Kagami parpadeó al escucharlo, realmente sabía quiénes eran los Shirogane, como todo el mundo en Roma. Los Shirogane eran una familia intocable, pero lo que decía el loco gigante era una mentira tan grande como su estatura. Él había sido criado entre esclavos y gladiadores, putas y eunucos... él no podía ser el hijo de alguien tan importante. Pero por otro lado… si se marchaba de ahí… podría tomar venganza, miro hacia atrás a la casa que se alzaba donde sabía estaba su ángel.

 

\- Adiós, Kuroko -era su oportunidad y la tomaría por loca que se escuchara.

 

-¿Kagami? -preguntó el pequeño esclavo con una jarra de vino dulce que subía para Kise en sus manos mirando a los hombres y al portón cerca del que estaban- ¿Intentas huir? -abrió los ojos espantado, Murasakibara tapó la boca al esclavo antes de que gritara. Bueno, él pensaba que iba a gritar.

 

-Nos delatara -comentó uno de los guardias de Murasakibara en voz baja.

 

-Quietos... no le hagan daño -le dijo Kagami agarrando él a Kuroko protegiéndolo con sus inmensos brazos.

 

-¿Que hacen? ¿Vas a escapar? -le preguntó a Kagami, mirándolo con miedo- No puedes hacerlo, te marcaran como un fugitivo, te crucificaran -le dijo mirándolo con miedo, queriéndolo hacer entrar en razón. No quería ese destino para el gladiador.

 

-Tenemos que irnos, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo -apuró Murasakibara a Kagami. No tenía tiempo para la escena romántica. Es más, le cabreaba por que le recordaba que él estaba en ese pueblo de mierda en lugar de en Roma, con su dulce y hermoso desposado en la cama.

 

Kagami miro a Murasakibara y luego a Kuroko, quería llevar al pequeño con ellos, pero no podía, primero con la cojera de Kuroko no llegarían muy lejos y segundo, se dirigía a un destino incierto. No podía arriesgarlo así.

 

-Tú quédate calladito ¿vale? -le pidió al pequeño esclavo acariciando sus cabellos- Vive, Kuroko -le rogó besando sus labios despacio y saliendo rápidamente con Murasakibara dejando a Kuroko atrás.

 

Kuroko los observó marcharse con petrificado horror, antes de apurarse de vuelta con su amo con su boca cerrada, si se enteraban que los vio huir sin dar la alarma... tendría suerte si sólo acababa en un prostíbulo y no en algo peor, así que ni una sola palabra dijo.

 

Luego de pasada la media noche sonó la gran alarma, se movilizaban los hombres y Ryota se levantó.

 

-¿Que pasó? -preguntó el oji dorado saliendo de su recamara viendo a hombres y hombres en todas partes- ¿Haizaki qué sucedió? -le preguntó a su hermano.

 

-Uno de los esclavos se fugó -le dijo Haizaki con seriedad-. Hay que mandar una partida detrás de él.

 

-¿Quien fue? -preguntó Ryota.

 

-Kagami, el jodido puto gladiador estrella de padre -le respondió.

 

Ryota Kise parpadeó y se cubrió la boca.

 

-Lo crucificaran -susurró, claro que estaba asombrado, no muchos se atrevían a escapar y los que lo hacían terminaban como carne de los cuervos.

 

-Sí y eso es una gran pérdida de dinero para esta casa y este clan, ahora regrésate a tu dormitorio -le ordenó Haizaki apurándose a ir con su padre.

 

Mientras, los fugitivos cabalgaban rumbo a la misma capital de Roma donde nadie pensaría que irían.

 

Kise obedeció sin replicar mirando a Kuroko notándolo pálido.

 

-Dime que vos no sabías nada -le dijo con sospecha.

 

-No, mi señor, no sabía nada -negó con su cabeza mirando al suelo. Era un pésimo mentiroso.

 

Ryota se acercó y alzo su cabecita viendo los transparentes ojos de su esclavo.

 

-No saldrás de aquí y no hablaras con nadie -le ordenó-. Si preguntan di que por mi orden no puedes hablar con nadie -le advirtió. Si se enteraban que Kuroko era cómplice de la huida del gladiador ni él podría protegerlo.

 

El rumor se esparció como la pólvora y los hombres hacían demasiado ruido, todos se armaron.

 

-Espero que no lo atrapen o moriría crucificado luego de ser torturado -Murmuro Ryota observándolos desde su balcón.

 

Y También esperaba que no lo atraparan por que si bajo tortura el gladiador hablaba de Kuroko, perdería a su pequeño esclavo.

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Murasakibara y Kagami lograron llegar a Roma. Murasakibara bajó del caballo indicándole a Kagami que le siguiera, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de ver a su pelirrojo tormento.

 

-Llamen a mi desposado -ordenó entrando a su hogar como todo dueño y señor.

 

Los eunucos fueron rápidamente por la “señora” de la casa, que bajó ataviado con una bata nada más. A Kagami le pareció precioso el doncel que se acercaba a ellos por un pasillo con su cabello rojo y los ojos bicolores, lucia junto a Murasakibara aun más pequeño que Kuroko junto a él.

 

-¡Oh por Venus y Marte! -exclamó Akashi corriendo hacia ellos al verlos- ¡Por Júpiter! ¡Taiga! –estiro sus manos tocando los fuertes brazos del gladiador con sorpresa, estaba inmenso, grande, pero era como su “mamá” Sanada se lo describía, el cabello rojo y negro, los ojos borgoña y la marca, la marca que sólo portaban los varones de la familia Shirogane.

 

-Señor -dijo algo nervioso Kagami al ver cómo le tocaba el esposo del senador.

 

-He cumplido, amor, te he traído a tu hermano de vuelta -le sonrió Murasakibara apiadándose del nerviosismo de Kagami y sacándole a su esposo de encima con una sonrisa divertida- ¿No merezco un beso? -reclamó su premio.

 

-Oh merece esta vida y la otra, amor -sonrió Akashi abrazándolo con fuerza a pesar de su corta estatura, asiéndolo inclinarse para besar sus labios de forma posesiva-. Mis padres estarán contentos al verle. Taiga, Nos has hecho tanta falta.

 

-Kagami- fue todo lo que atino a murmurar el gladiador-. Me llamo Kagami.

 

Akashi frunció el entrecejo al escucharle.

 

-Así que ese es el nombre que te dieron -murmuro-. Tu verdadero nombre es Taiga Shirogane.-le dijo imperativamente.

 

Kagami parpadeó sin saber muy bien que decir a eso.

 

-Amor, creo que tenemos que darle tiempo a tu hermano para que se haga a la idea. Está cambiando su estatus y su vida, creo que podemos esperar para cambiarle también el nombre -le dijo Murasakibara a su pequeño y dictador esposo-. Manda un sirviente a avisarles a tus padres, mientras yo y Kagami, necesitamos un baño. Estamos llenos de polvo del camino.

 

-Claro, claro, tienes razón -sonrió Akashi yendo a dar órdenes a los eunucos.

 

-Sinceramente, señor, no entiendo nada -dijo el gladiador mirando al senador. Antes había pensado que sólo era una trampa, pero desde el momento en que aquel joven de buena cuna le había tocado y le había sonreído, estaba empezando a creer que esa gente realmente iba enserio. Sin duda se habían equivocado de hombre no había una forma en el mundo de que él pudiera ser quien buscaban-. Su desposado debe confundirme -dijo con toda sinceridad.

 

-Deja que veas a tu padre, muchacho, te sorprenderá. Esa marca grita quien eres a los cuatro vientos, pero venga, necesitamos un baño, haré que te traigan algo de mi ropa -le dijo-. Deberá servirte por ahora… y además un baño te ayudara a pensar -le aseguró.

 

Kagami sólo asintió cuando vio salir esclavos y eunucos. Estos lo jalaban con suavidad a los baños. Murasakibara rio divertido de la cara de Kagami. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a estas atenciones. Él simplemente se desnudó, metiéndose a la enorme bañera que era casi una pequeña alberca mientras dos esclavas empezaban a frotar su cuerpo lavándole

 

>>Entra, muchacho ¿O quieres recibir a tus padres por primera vez en años lleno de polvo? –Le preguntó el senador.

 

Kagami reaccionó al fin y se metió despacio quitándose la pequeña faldilla que tenía.

 

-Es extraño. No recuerdo nada. No sé de qué me hablan, mi señor –aseguro sintiendo las manitos expertas de los esclavos lavar su cuerpo.

 

-Tus padres te pondrán al día -le tranquilizó Murasakibara disfrutando el baño-. A mí lo que me importa es la sonrisa de mi esposo -admitió tranquilamente.

 

-Es tan pequeño… y tu tan grande –comentó.

 

-Es mi esposo y mi mundo también -dijo simplemente Murasakibara en cambio. Kagami asintió a sus palabras, pero había visto gladiadores cogiéndose niños y niñas más pequeños en edad y en estatura, así que nada le parecía extraño, sólo era un comentario.-Es un poco pequeño en estatura pero en nada mas, es más listo que el hambre, después de todo Sanada le enseño bien. Además tiene a dos poderosos senadores entre sus pequeños dedos y el bribón lo sabe -rio una vez limpio saliendo de la piscina mientras dos esclavas le secaban y un tercer esclavo le traía la toga para ponérsela.

 

-Usted y su padre -supuso el pelirrojo sintiéndose raro cuando le pusieron la túnica típicamente Romana, como esclavo y gladiador jamás había utilizado algo de una calidad similar a esa aunque… le quedaba un poco larga.

 

-Correcto. Cuando pedí su mano a Kozo no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia, pero Akashi se enamoró de mí y me pidió por esposo. Contaba con el apoyo de Sanada y lo obtuvo. Pondría Roma a sus pies si me lo pidiera, el es mi esposo -aseguro-. Hay algo que debes saber, Sanada Shirogane es uno de los donceles más poderosos de Roma, es vengativo, competitivo e inteligente y sobre todo es tu “madre” y entrenó muy bien a mi pequeño –sonrió-, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Ven, comeremos algo mientras esperamos respuesta de tus padres -le invitó a sentarse para comer.

 

Kagami asintió siguiéndolo confundido y sentándose a una gran mesa viendo la comida y como todo gladiador comiendo animalmente. Murasakibara no hizo ningún comentario al respeto degustando la carne con mucha más calma mientras veía a Akashi y con una sonrisa le invitaba a sentarse en su regazo.

 

-¿Enviaste un sirviente a avisar a tus padres?

 

-Claro, seguramente vendrán en menos de una hora -dijo viendo a Kagami atragantándose con la comida literalmente-. Despacio, hermanito mío, jamás sufrirás de hambre, no de nuevo -le prometió Akashi, sabiendo cómo era el trato con los gladiadores, al menso con los que aun no eran famosos.

 

-Tendrás lo que te corresponde, muchacho -asintió Murasakibara pidiendo vino dulce para su propio pelirrojo.

 

-Es verdad, hermano -aseguró Akashi bebiendo poquito. Kagami lo pensó bien, fuera que lo confundieran o en su caso que fuera verdad... había algo que quería.

 

-Quiero venganza -les miro apretando el tenedor de plata-. Uno de ellos, un senador, me hizo violar a un esclavo.

 

-¿Quieres venganza? -le miró extrañado Murasakibara- No fuiste tú el abusado.

 

-No, pero ese muchacho era especial para mí, yo no quería, fui usado como un objeto a beneplácito ajeno, se burló cuando le partí el pobre culito y derramé su sangre virgen. –dijo con rabia. Akashi se tapó la boca para ahogar una exclamación mirando a su esposo con una mirada indescifrable para Kagami pero no para Murasakibra que le conocía bien, a pesar de ser un romano, Akashi estaba en una burbujita lejos del sadismo, ambición y lujuria romana y de sus funcionarios. Primero Kozo y luego Atsushi habían procurado que fuera así.

 

-Dejemos el tema. No es adecuado para los oídos de mi esposo -le indico Murasakibara besando la frente de Akashi, asintiendo. Si quería su venganza la tendría, pero no debían perturbar a su pelirrojo.

 

-¿Es verdad? ¿Eso hacen los senadores?, pero es inhumano -dijo apretando el brazo de su esposo con rabia- ¿Tú no lo haces, verdad?

 

-No todos son malos, unos como su esposo son buenos, mi joven señor -se apresuró Kagami a tranquilizar al más bajo de los tres.

 

-Jamás miraría a otro que no fuera tú, aprecio mis pelotas donde están, amor -le sonrió Murasakibara calmadamente besando sus labios-. Mis ojos son sólo para tu perfección y belleza, con la que nadie se iguala -le aseguró.

 

Akashi sonrió quedamente recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo satisfecho con esas palabras, le arrancaría los ojos a su pelivioleta antes de dejar que mirara a otro.

 

-¿Quieres ir a la cama ya? es tarde, yo puedo esperar a tus padres -le dijo Atsushi acariciando su cabello rojo.

 

-No, quiero verlos -aseguró Akashi reprimiendo un bostezo.

 

-No me iré -le prometió Kagami notando por que el otro no quería dormir-, pero debería descansar.

 

-Los podrás ver en la mañana -asintió Murasakibara refiriéndose a Sanada y a Kozo-. Déjales hoy reencontrarse con tu hermano, amor. Se te están cerrando los ojos -le dijo con una sonrisa.

 

-Está bien -bostezó alzando las manos para que Murasakibara le cargara.

 

-Llévelo. Yo esperaré aquí -sonrió-, supongo que no le gusta que nadie más le acueste.

 

-Estas en lo correcto -asintió el hombre levantándose con Akashi en brazos, tenía a su esposo, mimado consentido y echado a perder dándole cada uno de sus pequeños caprichos-. Por favor come y bebe como en tu casa, tus padres no deben tardar en llegar, yo le dejaré dormido y volveré.

 

Kagami asintió, y cuando Murasakibara se fue miró todo a su alrededor. Se sentía tan ajeno a todo.

 

Murasakibara por su parte metió a Akashi en la cama. Los esclavo habían separado las cortinas mientras el señor metía a Akashi en la cama mutua y le arropaba.

 

-Duerme yo vendré a tu lado después de que reúna a tus padres y tu hermano -le prometió en un susurro arropándolo como un esclavo y besándolo como todo un romano.

 

-Gracias, esposo mío -le sonrió abrazando la almohada y dejando que su esposo se encargara de todo.

 

Sanada y Kozo llegaron, y nada más ver a Kagami, Sanada se arrojaron sobre él abrazándolo y besándolo, examinándolo de arriba a bajo. Su hijo estaba de regreso. Mareándolo por tantas atenciones. Murasakibara se quedó en silencio sentado, dejando a sus suegros rencontrarse con su hijo mayor antes de tener la amabilidad de saludarlos.

 

-Lamento la ausencia de Akashi, pero ya era tarde y se rindió al sueño -saludo estrechando la mano de Shirogane y abrasando a Sanada.

 

-Es pequeño necesita el sueño -dijo Sanada asintiendo aprobatoriamente sin soltar a su hijo recién encontrado.

 

-Lo necesita y ustedes el tiempo para encontrarse con su hijo, si hay algo que les pueda ofrecer no duden en pedirlo, mi casa es su casa -les recordó-. Les daré privacidad –prometió levantándose.

 

-Iremos a nuestra casa. Taiga y nosotros tenemos mucho de que hablar -dijo Sanada tomando la mano de Kagami-. Lleva mañana a Akashi a desayunar con nosotros-le pidió-. Gracias por encontrarle, Atsushi -le sonrió.

 

-Nos has hecho un favor que nunca te podremos pagar -asintió Kozo palmeando la espalda del mas alto.

 

-La sonrisa de mi esposo valió la pena. Le llevaré mañana a tomar el desayuno antes de partir al senado -prometió asintiendo.

 

Kagami se dejó llevar de un lado al otro, se dejó llevar a la casa del senador más importante del senado. Habló toda la noche con su padre y madre, no les oculto nada; les dijo como fue su vida.

 

De mas esta decir que Sanada monto en cólera y quería vénganse. Además de que no soltaba a Kagami como si temiera que se lo robaran de nuevo. Kozo se sentía igual, pero se mantuvo más calmado dándole espacio a su hijo. Su hijo tendría su venganza y también ellos.

 

-Todo estará bien ahora, Taiga -le prometió Sanada.

 

-Kagami -corrigió antes de darse cuenta y al notar los dos pares de ojos sobre él se sonrojó ligeramente-. Digo… entiendo que Taiga sea mi verdadero nombre, pero he sido llamado Kagami durante toda una vida, se me hace raro cambiar el nombre. Me gustaría seguirlo usando -dijo apenado.

 

-Claro, claro -sonrió Sanada tranquilizándolo-. Es sólo un nombre, Kagami Shirogane también se escucha bien –había encontrado a su hijo lo ultimo que le interesaba era si se llamaba Kagami, Taiga o Nemo.

 

Al otro día Murasakibara se presentó a desayunar con su Akashi preciosamente vestido quien corrió a saludar a sus padres. Akashi fue abrazado y besado por sus padres como el príncipe consentido y absoluto que era, después de todo ese pequeño pelirrojo era la razón de que Sanada no enloqueciera cuando robaron a su hijo mayor.

 

-Bien, veo que se reunió a toda la familia -comento Murasakibara con una sonrisa al ver en la mesa no sólo al matrimonio Shirogane, si no a Daiki Aomine, los hijos de este y a Satsuki aunque no estaba Kagami ahí.

 

Satsuki asintió.

 

-Ya sabemos la buena nueva y nos alegramos, padre necesitaba a su heredero y anda que esta grande –comentó la chica de cabello rosa divertida.

 

-¿Donde esta Kagami? -les preguntó Murasakibara sentándose a desayunar con su familia política, Akashi se había sentado junto a Daiki para hablar con él. Daiki había sido criado por Sanada después de que sus padres murieran y él se convertiría en el heredero Aomine siendo aun bastante joven, Sanada le había enseñado a lidiar con los chacales de Roma y a sobrevivir en el mundo en que ellos se movían.

 

-Durmiendo -le respondió Kozo-. Está emocionalmente cansado....

 

-Bien ¿Y que piensa hacer? -pregunto con curiosidad el pelivioleta.

 

-Aun no sabe - dijo Sanada-. Ha perdido muchos años.

 

-Por ahora entrenamiento y no del físico -dijo Kozo, su hijo tenía que aprender a ser un heredero Romano.

 

-Deben hacer algo con su status, mientras más rápido sea reconocido y desmarcado como un fugitivo, será más seguro ¿Y con el clan Kise que piensa hacer? -preguntó asintiendo hacia sus suegros.

 

-Acabarlos -fue la inmediata respuesta de Sanada con odio.

 

-Sanada -le reprendió Kozo por haber respondido una pregunta que le tocaba a él, aunque en realidad no estaba enfadado. Si Sanada quería venganza contra ese clan, entonces Kozo Shirogane se limitaría a aplastarlos-. No es la forma adecuada... es normal el negocio de los gladiadores, es obvio que se metieron con mi familia, pero no es momento de destruirlos... iré donde el emperador a mostrar el status de mi heredero y luego nos encargaremos de los Kise, pero sabiamente -le prometió.

 

-Bien, eso debería servir de algo. Hay un esclavo, comentó tu hijo, alguien que al parecer despierta un especial interés en él -comento, Kozo y Sanada ya lo sabían. Lo habían notado por la forma en que su hijo les habló de ese tal Kuroko; su ángel lo había llamado-. Deberíamos regalárselo para que se acostumbre a esta vida -comentó Murasakibara.

 

-Es verdad –le dio la razón Sanada.

 

-Pueden comprarlo ¿Verdad? -preguntó Akashi de inmediato.

 

-Bueno, la verdad es que pertenece a Kise Ryota y por lo que pude averiguar mientras buscaba a Kagami, ese doncel jamás vende a sus esclavos hasta verles casados... o eso decían al menos -comento el pelivioleta-. Creo que fue el esclavo que nos vio cuando lo estábamos sacando -comentó-. Él lo llamo Kuroko, lo defendió, yo lo iba a matar para que no nos delatara, pero él no lo permitió. No lo sé. Pondré a mis hombres a ver qué averiguan, yo debo ir al senado, tengo que hablar con el pretor –recordó. Después de sus pequeñas vacaciones para buscar a Taiga Shirogane, tenía mucho que hacer- ¿Quieres quedarte con tu familia un rato o volver a casa? -le preguntó a Akashi besando su mano.

 

-Quisiera quedarme -le sonrió. Mientras Kozo asintió cuando Murasakibara lo miró para ver si estaba bien con eso.

 

-Bien, amor -asintió Murasakibara para luego marcharse.

**Continuará….**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 

 

Kuroko peinaba el cabello de Ryota pensativo.

 

-¿Puedo preguntar algo, amo?

 

Habló por fin el pequeño esclavo. Ryota se estaba mirando al espejo, habían pasado ya varios días de la fuga del gladiador, su padre y hermano estaban enojados. El de ojos dorado miró al de ojos celestes a través del espejo.

 

-Claro, Kuroko. ¿Qué quieres saber?

 

-El gladiador, no lo atraparon, ¿Verdad? –se atrevió a preguntar.

 

-No, Kuroko, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No aparece ni su cadáver -le informó volteándose para mirarlo de frente-. Seguramente esta vivo -le sonrió para animarlo, a él no le agradaba el gladiador, le guardaba cierto rencor después de lo que le había hecho a Kuroko, pero su pequeño esclavo parecía sentir un cariño especial por ese salvaje, así que le dio algunas palabras de ánimo. Kuroko asintió.

 

-Entonces fue la voluntad de Júpiter que escapara.

 

-¿Te gustaba? ¿El bruto gladiador te gustaba?

 

-No -miro al suelo negando con su cabeza avergonzado.

 

-¿Seguro? -le preguntó sin creerle- Sabes que no me molestaría jamás contigo, sólo porque tengas mal gusto -le aseguró.

 

-Yo... él me era simpático, pero no me gusto lo que pasó -confesó al fin con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

 

-Bueno, tú siempre dices que él no quería, pero ya se fue... debes olvidarle -le recomendó.

 

-Lo sé, amo, para él será lo mejor nunca volver por aquí -asintió Kuroko.

 

-Sí -asintió levantándose-. Además dentro de poco iremos a Roma -le recordó-. No me gusta, pero padre pondrá a luchar a algunos gladiadores. Claro, ninguno es tan bueno como el que se le escapó... pero quiere obtener el favor de los senadores y del emperador, así que se arrastra -dijo con desprecio.

 

-¿En realidad tenemos que ir también? -preguntó Kuroko y no se le podía culpar por querer permanecer tan lejos del señor Kise como le fuera posible.

 

-No quiero ir, pero nos toca. Gracias al idiota de Haizaki... odio su manía de tenerme detrás de él... a veces creo que se parece a Harasawa -se quejó el de ojos dorados.

 

-¿Al emperador Katsunori Harasawa? ¿Por qué? -preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa Kuroko por las ocurrencias de su rubio amo.

 

-Por su mal, de pensar que sus hermanos son de su propiedad, al menos gracias a Miyaji se aleja de mí... pero temo que esta vez no haya mucho para detenerle -suspiró estremeciéndose.

 

-Yo no permitiré que le haga daño, amo, se lo juro -le aseguro Kuroko protectoramente.

 

-No hay mucho que hacer, lo sabes -suspiró Kise consiente del realismo, su padre no haría nada por impedirlo, su único aliado era Miyaji... y Miyaji era sólo el segundo heredero, y un segundo heredero con sus propios problemas también.

 

-Haré lo que pueda y más -juro con firmeza el más bajito.

 

-Esperemos que consiga un esclavo que le guste, como se consiguió Miyaji a Kotaro -deseó- Vamos, quiero ir al mercado -cambió de tema. De nada valía romperse la cabeza.

 

-Vamos -asintió con una sonrisa ayudándole a levantarse para ir con él.

 

Ryota vio a Kotaro junto a su hermano Miyaji que estaba hablando con Haizaki y su padre.

 

-Padre, hermanos -los saludó con una reverencia el rubio acercándose.

 

-¿Van al mercado? -se adelanto Miyaji con Kotaro al verlo con Kuroko- Les acompaño -se ofreció para escapar de la conversación- Yo también tengo que ir.

 

-Sí -asintió Ryota sonriéndole a su hermano, al menos irían con Kotaro y Miyaji, que se habían ofrecido primero por lo que no tenían que ir con Haizaki... que gruñía ante el echo de que el otro se le hubiese adelantado.

 

-Por aquí -le ofreció Miyaji el brazo a su hermano con una sonrisa para escoltarle.

 

Ryota puso su mano en el brazo de su hermano, con suavidad caminando hasta el carruaje que los llevo al mercado. Había tantas cosas en el mercado como siempre. A Ryota le encantaba ir ahí, Kotaro y Kuroko les seguían de cerca cada uno con una canasta para cargar las compras.

 

\- Iremos a Roma ¿Verdad?, ¿Tu iras con nosotros? -preguntó esperanzado.

 

-Sí, padre quiere que vayamos todos -bufo Miyaji comprando una manzana verde para Kotaro sabía que a su esclavo le encantaban las manzanas verdes. Kotaro sonrió al ver a su amo pagar por un par de manzanas verdes sabiendo que eran para él dado que a Miyaji no le gustaban.

 

-Es un alivio saber que iras. Haizaki me dijo que no vendrías con nosotros, eso me tenía nervioso -confesó.

 

-Ya le gustaría a él -río-, pero padre anda con sus maquinaciones y esperanzas de casarnos a todos con gente importante.

 

-Oh sí. Él quiere entrar por la puerta grande con los senadores... está seguro que nos escogerán -bufó burlonamente.

 

-Tendremos dinero, pero no somos políticos, el senado es un monopolio. No entiendo porque padre se hace ilusiones estúpidas -suspiró-. Ese no es nuestro lugar -aseguró Miyaji.

 

-Por idiota -aseguró como si nada Ryota.

 

-No nos hagamos mala leche, mejor. Mira esas telas ¿No te parecen lindas? El color va contigo -le comentó Miyaji cambiando el tema.

 

-Son azules, me encantan -río-. Si no nos casan con alguien del senado tendrás que casarte conmigo -bromeo-. Y Kotaro tendrá los bebés tuyos por mi -le guiñó uno ojo al esclavo que se sonrojó.

 

-Sólo para enojar a Haizaki sería todo un placer -río Miyaji divertido de las ocurrencias de Ryota-. Nos llevamos esas -le dijo al vendedor señalándole las telas que le gustaron a Ryota.

 

-Sí -río viendo las telas-. Con estas me haré unas hermosas togas.

 

-Deslumbraras Roma sin lugar a duda -aseguró besando su frente fraternalmente.

 

-Oh, ya soy un doncel de edad –bromeo. A sus 22 años ya se le considera viejo para casarse y concebir bebés en la sociedad en que vivían.

 

-Eres hermoso, hermanito -le corrigió-. Ven, vamos -le indicó retomando el paso de nuevo.

 

-Sí, pero muchos se fijan en la edad, por lo general prefieren esposo que no tengan más de 13 o 14 veranos -le recordó la realidad.

 

-Tú tienes la edad perfecta, en mi opinión -le aseguró Miyaji que era un hermano muy fiel y sobreprotector.

 

-Oh, sí, para ser abuelo -exageró riendo yendo con él.

 

Mientras su padre hacía preparativos para el viaje a Roma.

 

**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 

 

El viaje a Roma era largo y cansado. Pero hacía peor el viaje para Ryota y Kuroko el hecho de que iban acompañados del senador que hizo violar a Kuroko, así que Ryota se alejó quedándose en su carroza con su esclavo y con Kotaro.

 

-Mejor quédense dentro -les había aconsejado Miyaji cabalgando junto a la carroza cuando habían comenzando el viaje dejando a Kotaro con ellos dos lejos de los ojos lascivos del Romano-. Ese hombre me desagrada -dijo preocupado por su hermanito, por Kuroko, pero sobre todo por Kotaro.

 

-Sí, es un bastardo animal -dijo Ryota con veneno en la voz. Odiaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas-. Tiene un interés anormal por Kotaro desde que lo perdió en Kuroko ¿Verdad?

 

-Lo apuñalaré en su saco de dormir si sigue mirando a mi Kotaro -aseguró con una mirada ensombrecida el mayor.

 

-Ya somos dos los que lo queremos apuñalar mientras duerme -susurro Ryota dejándose acariciar el cabello por Kuroko para tranquilizarse y relajarse.

 

-Esperemos llegar a Roma sin contratiempos -deseó Kotaro. No quería que Miyaji se metiera en problemas por él, después de todo él sólo era un esclavo.

 

En efecto pronto arribaron a Roma sin contratiempos por suerte.

 

-Chicos, despierten -llamó Miyaji a los chicos en la carreta para que no se perdieran la entrada a Roma, la gran metrópolis de Italia.

 

-Es inmensa, hermano mío -dijo Ryota asomándose por la ventana del carruaje.

 

-Lo es, Ryota. Roma es divina -suspiró asintiendo, disfrutando de la vista desde su caballo. Para su desagrado se hospedarían en casa del senador cosa que no le hacía gracia, si conocía bien a sus padres casaría a Ryota con el senador si no encontraba una mejor opción en el senado. Seguro esa era la única razón para que el jefe del clan Kise aun no hubiese ofrecido a Ryota en bandeja de plata, estaba esperando casar un mejor partido en el senado para su único doncel.

 

***

 

-Kagami -saludó Murasakibara a su cuñado. Aun cuando el verdadero nombre oficial de este era Taiga Shirogane, por petición del, todos lo llamaban Kagami, hasta Sanada lo hacía.

 

Kagami le miró, estas semanas no le habían refinado mucho, pero estaban haciendo su parte, sobre todo porque ya era visto como el hijo y sucesor de los Shirogane desde que el mismo emperador le reconociera.

 

-Murasakibara -saludó al senador y esposo de su hermano menor.

 

-Tengo una noticia que darte, pensé que la considerarías interesante -le dijo indicándole que le siguiera a sitios más discretos.

 

-Cuéntamelo -le pidió Kagami acomodando sus muñequeras de oro que tapaban la antigua marca de gladiador.

 

-Él está aquí, vino con toda su familia. Pensé que querías saberlo. Al parecer vino por los juegos -le aclaró. Kagami sabría a que se refería-. No sabe de ti. Tal vez quieras darle una sorpresa e invitarlo a tu hogar -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-. O lo que quieras hacer. Yo sólo te doy la información -le dijo Murasakibara.

 

Kagami sonrió.

 

-¿También viene el senador Ryugo? -preguntó con malicia, ese era el nombre del senador que le había obligado a hacerle eso a su pequeño ángel.

 

-Sí, vino -asintió el mas alto-. Se hospedan en su casa de hecho, vino el hijo doncel con sus sirvientes personales y los dos hijos varones con sus propios sirvientes.

 

-Oh, sería bueno que mi padre les invitara cenar mañana, entonces -dijo con un deje de crueldad-. Quiero que me vea la cara y tiemble.

 

-Espero contar con una invitación a esa cena. No me la perdería por nada del mundo -sonrió Murasakibara asintiendo.

 

-Claro que sí. Aunque te recomendaría no traer a Akashi, mi hermano es demasiado temperamental y con Sanada ya tenemos suficiente -dijo por decirlo de alguna manera, suave.

 

-Lo dejaré durmiendo en casa -aseguró el mayor.

 

-Gracias por la información, Atsushi -le estrecho la mano Kagami.

 

-Para eso esta la familia -le recordó Murasakibara.

 

-Mejor, iré a hablar con padre, él y madre seguro me seguirán la cuerda -le dijo despidiéndose y yendo con sus padres.

 

Esa misma tarde el senador Ryugo y la familia Kise recibía la invitación de los Shirogane para cenar en la noche.

 

***

 

Murasakibara se aguantó la pataleta de Akashi cuando le anunció que no podía venir.

 

Akashi le miró con rabieta.

 

-¡Te odio, Atsushi! -le gritó agarrando la almohada. Era posesivo porque sabía que la mitad de Roma quería meterse entre las cobijas de su esposo y dejarle ir solo a una cena nocturna no le hacia ni la mas mínima gracia.

 

-Voy a comer con tus padres, amor, puedes preguntarle mañana mismo a tus papás si no me crees, pero yo y tu padre necesitamos hablar de cosas del senado con tu hermano. No puedo llevarte, habrá más senadores. Es trabajo amor, te recompensaré como quieras -le juró besando la enrabietada cabecita roja antes de salir, ya sabía que tendría que regalarle medio mercado para contentarlo, pero si no salía ahora su esposo se las arreglaría para manipularlo y evitar que saliera durante toda la noche.

 

-¡Te odio! –repitió, pero sabía que a su esposo no le gustaba que estuviera con los otros senadores. Ni que estos fueran a fijarse en un crio como él, pensaba Akashi, los celos de Murasakibara eran estúpidos.

 

**Continuará....**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 

 

Murasakibara llegó a la casa de sus suegros feliz de haber llegado a tiempo, quería ver la cara de los invitados cuando vieran a Kagami. Después de todo era Romano, no podía evitar que le gustara el drama y más si era acompañado con una buena comida y un mejor postre.

 

-No entiendo porque un senador desconocido nos invitó -le comentó Miyaji a Ryota mientras llegaban, ayudándolo a bajar, y a Kuroko y a Kotaro también aunque no estuviera bien visto ayudar a dos esclavos a bajar del carruaje.

 

-Yo tampoco. Esto suena a algo raro -dijo Ryota que pensaba igual que Miyaji. Claro que su padre, cegado por la ambición, no lo quería ver.

 

-Su padre parece entusiasmado -comentó Kotaro bajito mientras entraban a la villa. Al entrar a la casa, Kuroko sólo pudo llevarse una mano a su boquita cuando vio al hombre parado delante de ellos... era Kagami. Lo era, sólo que con ropas elegantes.

 

Kagami sonrió ladinamente, cuando escuchó el grito del senador Kiyoki y el señor Kise.

 

-Soy Taiga Shirogane, heredero de Kozo Shirogane, pero pueden llamarme Kagami, por favor siéntanse cómodos en mi casa -les dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 

A Ryota le temblaron las rodillas y miro a su padre, iban a matarles.

 

-Es imposible... eres tú... eres el esclavo huido... mi gladiador... ¡Yo pagué por ti! -aseguró el señor Kise-. Llevas mi marca.

 

Miyaji tragó saliva poniendo a Ryota detrás de si, su padre conseguiría que los mataran a todos... más rápido.

 

-¿Llama mentiroso a mi primo? -preguntó un hombre de cabellos azules y piel morena adelantándose, era Daiki Aomine- No sabía que en las provincias se era tan mal educado con los anfitriones –comentó Aomine.

 

Kiyoki sonreía tranquilamente creyéndose congraciado con Kagami. Después de todo él había sido el causante de que el otro cuando era un esclavo probara carne virgen, algo de lo que pocos esclavos, gladiadores o no, podían presumir.

 

-Miyaji, calla a padre -susurró Ryota con miedo, viendo como estaban los soldados del emperador en el sitio haciendo guardia.

 

-Se les invitó a mi casa -les recordó Kagami mirándolos como insectos sobre todo a Kiyoki-. Espero que tengan la decencia de portarse a la altura.

 

-Padre -le dijo Haizaki serio, el señor Kise se dio cuenta de su error y aun con la cara amargada hiso una reverencia.

 

-Mis disculpas -dijo.

 

-¿Y cómo es que sucedió este afortunado evento? Que Kozo encontrara a su hijo perdido... todo un milagro de los dioses -le dijo Kiyoki.

 

-Los milagros de los dioses existen -le miro con asco el ex gladiador, mirando de reojo a Kuroko y se acercó a él besando la mano del esclavo.

 

Kuroko se sobresalto mirándolo con sus ojos a un dilatados de la sorpresa. Y le hiso una torpe reverencia mirando a Ryota desesperado sin saber qué hacer.

 

-Pasen, por favor, la cena espera -les invitó Aomine, interviniendo para calmar la situación, después de todo la obra apenas empezaba, en el comedor ya esperaban Kozo y Sanada además de Murasakibara.

 

-Pasen -dijo Kagami mirando mortalmente a Kiyoki y entrando viendo a su padre y madre, que tenían una mirada un poco seria por decirlo de alguna forma.

 

Ryota agarró la manita de Kuroko, no sabía que sucedía, pero sabía que no era bueno para su padre o para ellos.

 

-Mi amo, no entiendo -le susurró Kuroko confundido, pegándose a Ryota para sentirse seguro y protegido. Miyaji estaba tenso, esto no le gustaba nada. Le gustaría sacar a Ryota, Kotaro y Kuroko de ahí, pero cagando leche los demás por él, podían matarse mutuamente.

 

-Así que usted tiene negocio en la arena ¿Verdad? -preguntó Kozo jugando con su copa mirando al señor Kise, invitando a todos a tomar asiento en la gran mesa.

 

-Tengo un Ludus, donde entreno gladiadores -asintió orgulloso de este hecho.

 

-Un Ludus, a mi esposo no le gusta los gladiadores. Le parece un deporte bárbaro -comentó señalando al hermoso Sanada sentado a su lado-, pero es uno de los gustos de nuestro emperador ¿Tiene algunos buenos? -le preguntó- De otra forma morirán al competir en la arena romana.

 

-Tengo varios buenos, pero la estrella de mi Ludus era Kagami, un gran gladiador. Jamás imagine que serie el hijo de un senador -le dijo el señor Kise.

 

-El mundo es un pañuelo -dijo Sanada mirándolo con soberbia-. Mi hijo no es un simple y barato gladiador... es el hijo del más importante senador de Roma, dispuesto a ser heredero de su puesto, y lo que jamás podré perdonar es que hayan marcado su piel como el simple ganado -dijo con veneno en su voz. Sanada era alguien muy rencoroso.

 

-Mis disculpas, mi señor, pero eso era un hecho desconocido el que fuera alguien importante. Le compré de forma legal en el mercado de esclavo de la plaza, cuando llegó con los otros esclavos, si no hubiese sido yo, hubiese sido cualquiera -dijo el señor Kise juiciosamente, lo cual era cierto, él vivía orgulloso de sus gladiadores y su Ludus, su único pecado era odiar a los griegos y querer ser aun más de lo que era, desafortunadamente para Kuroko él tenía sangre griega.

 

Sanada movió su mano y Kozo le sujeto deteniendo su mano debajo de la mesa y con esta la daga que su esposo había estado a punto de arrojarle al señor Kise. Y esa era la razón de que Akashi no estuviera ahí, el pelirrojo mas joven había sacado el carácter de Sanada y en vez de un intento de asesinato hubiera habido que impedir dos.

 

-Comamos -les ordeno a todas las partes, sin soltar la mano de Sanada que termino por ceder a su silenciosa orden, nada feliz. Él quería venganza.

 

Kuroko tomó el vino sirviéndole a Ryota nervioso, otro tanto hacia Kotaro con Miyaji, mientras que el senador Kiyoki trataba de entablar una charla sobre el senado con Kozo y Murasakibara.

 

-Quiero comprar vuestro esclavo, Kise -dijo Sanada de pronto interrumpiendo la conversación, mirando a Kuroko. Viendo que era el griego del que estaba prendado su hijo, se lo quería regalar a su niño.

 

-¿A Kuroko? Tómelo como un regalo por su afortunado encuentro con su hijo -le dijo aliviado el señor Kise de sacárselo de encima.

 

-Amo -susurró Kuroko mirando con pánico a Ryota.

 

Ryota le había prometido no apartarle de su lado. Kotaro también miró angustiado a Kuroko, él había estado ahí cuando el gladiador lo tomó, su amigo no era una puta.

 

-¡No! -exclamó Ryota mientras se levantaba indignado-. Si tienes algo de dignidad y entereza, no me pedirás a mi esclavo -acusó a Kagami mirándolo con fuego en los ojos, como si hubiese sido este y no Sanada quien hizo la petición-. No puedes pedirlo, no después de lo que le hiciste ¡Es Mio!

 

-Ryota -le tomo de la mano Miyaji para hacerlo sentarse.

 

-¿Tuyo? Es solo un esclavo -le dijo Aomine con curiosidad por la extraña relación que parecían tener el enano y el rubio-. Además uno cojo -añadió sin malicia en la declaración. Había notado la cojera de Kuroko.

 

-Mio, de mi propiedad -dijo fulminando ahora a Aomine con la mirada, negándose a sentar y a hacerle caso a Miyaji-. No lo regalaré, ni lo venderé, crucifíqueme si le da la gana.-dijo dramáticamente.

 

-Basta, Ryota -le ordenó Miyaji.

 

-Claro, como no es Kotaro -lo acusó.

 

-Ya basta, Ryota. Es sólo un esclavo, es cojo y tiene sangre griega. Ni siquiera vale un denario. Lo único que tenía de valor era su virginidad y ya ni eso es -le dijo el señor Kise con dureza por el papelón que estaba montando su hijo.

 

-Porque tú y ese monstruo -señalo a Kiyoki-, le obligaron a perderla -estaba frustrado y furioso. Él había prometido a Kuroko que lo protegería.

 

-Ryota, estás siendo descortés con nuestros anfitriones así que basta -le ordeno el señor Kise levantándose y encarando a su hijo.

 

-No, mi señor, no se meta en problemas por mí, no los valgo -le suplicó Kuroko a Ryota con miedo de que el señor Kise golpeara a Ryota, claro que Miyaji se puso en el medio entre su padre y su hermano.

 

-Cálmense -llamó el rubio mayor a la razón.

 

Kagami miraba a Ryota en silencio, siempre le había caído bien y ahora un poco más, claro que también vio a su primo Daiki, mirando al rubio con interés.

 

-No estoy siendo descortés. Mi esclavo no tenía la culpa de que esa noche le obligaran a hacer eso. Él es feliz conmigo ¿Por qué tengo que regalarlo? No es puta de nadie -reclamo suplicando con la mirada a Miyaji que se pusiera de su lado.

 

-Mi señor, ¿Por qué no acepta que le regalemos otro esclavo? Hay muchos muy buenos en nuestra casa, mi hermano es muy protector con sus esclavos -le pidió Miyaji humildemente a Sanada cediendo a la mirada de Ryota. Cualquiera valdría mientras no fuera Kuroko y por supuesto su Kotaro-. Podría aceptar a uno de los míos -le ofreció uno de sus mejores esclavos Koki Furihata, le tenía cariño al chico, pero no era Kotaro. Kotaro era sólo suyo.

 

-Queremos al griego -dijo Sanada inflexible-. Nadie le pondrá de puta, las putas están en los prostíbulos no en mi casa, aquí los esclavos no se usan de esa forma. No dejo que mis hijos se contaminen con esclavos.

 

-Es de usted y no quiero oír una palabra más -silenció el señor Kise a sus hijos. Kuroko se mordió el labio, pero bajó su carita al suelo sin protestar más, no quería meter en líos a su amo.

 

Ryota lanzó la servilleta y salió enojado de aquella farsa de cena, tenía los ojos húmedos del llanto que no podía contener más.

 

-Ve con él -le dijo Miyaji a Kuroko-. Al menos se les permite despedirse ¿No?-le pregunto Miyaji con ironía a su padre recibiendo una bofetada de él. Kuroko los miró asustado y luego hacia donde había ido su amo antes de correr detrás de él, alcanzándolo en la salida sin esperar autorización alguna de sus antiguos o sus nuevos amos.

 

Sanada se quedó callado a pesar del circo que esa gentuza se estaba montando en su comedor, mirando a su hijo, pero este sólo miraba por donde se había ido el esclavo. Miyaji apretó los puños después del golpe recibido, pero se contuvo volviéndose a sentar e ignorando a su padre.

 

Ryota se limpió las lágrimas cuando vio a Kuroko.

 

-Lo lamento, no pude cuidarte como prometí... que mal amo soy ¿Verdad?

 

-No es su culpa, amo... esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Su padre nunca me quiso. Yo lo voy a extrañar mucho. Usted ha sido el mejor amo del mundo -susurro, asustado por su destino. Ryota le abrazó con fuerza.

 

-No quiero que me dejes, no quiero, no eres sólo mi esclavo, eres mi amigo, Kurokochi.

 

-Y yo no quiero dejarlo, mi amo, no quiero -aseguro abrazándolo con fuerza-. Tengo miedo, amo, mucho miedo.

 

-Si te hace daño... juro por Júpiter que te secuestro y nos largamos -le juró.

 

-Que Júpiter le bendiga, amo –Kuroko se separó de él renuente.

 

-Que los dioses te acompañen, Kurokochi.

 

Miyaji salió en ese momento acompañado por Kotaro y Furihata.

 

-Suerte, pequeñajo -le dijo a Kuroko- ¿Nos vamos? -le preguntó a Ryota.

 

Ryota asintió y tomo su collar en forma de serpiente y se la puso al cuello al pequeño.... dejando a Kuroko a su suerte en contra de su voluntad, siguiendo a Miyaji.

 

Las lagrimitas se salieron de los ojos de Kuroko viendo a su amo marchar, un suave sollozo se le escapó de los labios cuando estos subieron al carruaje alejándose antes que el resto de la familia, dejándolo solo en su nuevo e incierto destino.

 

-Serás bien tratado, chiquillo, no somos monstruos -le dijo Aomine sobresaltándole, había visto la curiosa interacción entre los dos donceles a los que había seguido.

 

Kagami salió de las sombras dejándose ver al fin, sus padres aun estaban entreteniendo al señor Kise y a Kiyoki.

 

-Daiki ¿Nos das un momento? -le pidió a su primo/hermano mientras miraba a su pequeño ángel.

 

**Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 

 

-Claro, tal vez debas convencer a tu chico de que no lo vamos a picar en pedacitos y a cocinar -le sonrió Aomine divertido retirándose. Kuroko se mantuvo con su mirada fija en el piso sin decir nada.

 

-Kuroko -le llamó Kagami poniendo un dedo debajo de su barbilla para alzarle la cabeza y que le mirara.

 

-¿Si, amo? -preguntó rehuyendo el contacto visual.

 

-No me digas amo -le pidió-. Tú me salvaste, Kuroko. No una o dos veces, muchas veces.

 

-Ahora es mi amo -le dijo con timidez-. Ahora sirvo a su casa.

 

-No, no quiero que seas mi esclavo -dijo Kagami con firmeza, en el fondo, a pesar de la ropa elegante, él seguía siendo el mismo gladiador que muchas veces comió sólo por la piedad del pequeño -compraré tu libertad -le juró.

 

-¿Mi libertad? -Repitió el peli-ceste desconcertado- ¿Por qué?

 

Kagami le dio la mano y lo guio hasta un banco de piedra ayudándolo a sentar caballerosamente.

 

-Me salvaste, Kuroko, desde el primer día que te vi. Tú me salvaste a mí, te debo más de lo que algún día podré pagarte –le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos con toda sinceridad.

 

-Yo sólo te di un poco de pan, vino y agua nada más -le dijo con timidez, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la intensidad de la mirada del más alto.

 

-Sí, cuando los guardias orinaban la comida haciendo imposible comerla, me diste ánimos para luchar cuando yo estaba dispuesto a morir y no me culpaste por el horrible acto que cometí contra ti –le enumeró.

 

-No fue tu culpa -susurró sonrojado mirando hacia su regazo-. Tú... tú trataste de... Ryota dice que... -balbuceó completamente sonrojado desviando la mirada al piso con pena no era capaz de formular la oración completa frente al varón.

 

-Sí, pero no fue suficiente -dijo enojado sabiendo lo que el otro quería decir-. Estás más cojito y seguramente fue mi culpa.

 

-Puedo caminar, eso es suficiente -dijo-, pero yo... no quiero la libertad, esto es Roma y yo soy griego, si fuera libre... ¿qué crees que me pasaría en las calles de Roma? Nadie me daría un trabajo digno, mi señor -le dijo lo que era obvio-. Y a Grecia no puedo volver, ni siquiera conozco mi propio país, fui sacado de este demasiado joven.

 

-Estarás a mi lado y veras a tu señor por ahora, hasta que decidas lo que quieres... no es de Ryota Kise de quien quiero cobrar, después de todo -le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

 

-Mi señor Ryota es bueno ¿Te quieres vengar de los amos por esclavizarte? -preguntó con suavidad y timidez.

 

-No sólo por la esclavitud, con eso puedo vivir, lo que no puedo perdonarles, es que me obligaran a tomarte de esa forma.

 

-¿Tan desagradable fue? -preguntó bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

 

-No, no para mí, pero si lo fue para ti. Te lastimé. Sé que el tamaño de mi pene es grande y tú eras virgen. Lloraste mucho ¡Sangraste, por Júpiter! Demasiado... había mucha sangre. Yo jamás quise lastimarte, no a ti.

 

-Estuve unos días con fiebre, pero mi señor me curó y me atendió -confesó.

 

-Por eso mismo, yo te lastimé...

 

-No te odio -susurró levantando la cabeza para mirarlo-. Por eso te envié de nuevo pan y vino.

 

-Lo sé, eres demasiado tierno como para odiar, Kuroko, pero yo si los odio a ellos... a lo que me hicieron hacerte daño.

 

-Sus burlas... fueron lo que más odie y todos sus ojos en mí... fue tan vergonzoso... me hicieron sentir sucio -se abrazo a si mismo recordando con un estremecimiento ese día-, pero no lo estoy, no estoy sucio, no fue mi culpa -aseguró-, mi señor Ryota aun me consideraba digno y no me apartó de su lado.

 

-No eres sucio, sucio son ellos. Le tienes mucho cariño a tu señor ¿Verdad? -sonrió aunque eso era obvio- Te aleje de él porque por bueno que sea, no tiene el poder real para defenderte, así como su padre te entregó a mí por diversión, aun en contra de su hijo, lo hubiera hecho si otro senador te hubiese pedido -le explicó.

 

-Lo sé -susurro-. No le gusto al amo Kise por que nací en Grecia... ni siquiera conozco Grecia, tenía dos años cuando llegué de esclavo a Roma. No he conocido otra cosa que Roma -sonrió amargamente.

 

Kagami asintió.

 

-No quiero que me odies por alejarte de Ryota Kise, sólo quiero cuidarte del resentimiento de su padre.

 

-Sólo, por favor... no le haga daño a mi amo, él es bueno -le suplicó.

 

-No lo haré-le prometió Kagami.

 

Kuroko asintió dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

 

-Gracias -susurró.

 

-Ven, te enseñaré mi habitación. Dormirás a mi lado -le dijo Kagami cuando sintió el temblor de la mano de Kuroko que aun estaba entre las de él-. No te tocaré -le juró-. No quiero lastimarte jamás. No de nuevo.

 

-Hai -susurró temeroso aun así confió en el.

 

Kagami le llevó dentro y le mostró su habitación, llena de lujos. A un lado, contra una pared, había un camastro para Kuroko como nuevo asistente de Kagami, claro que Kagami se acostó en el suelo ante la mirada de Kuroko, que no entendía por qué se echaba sobre la alfombra teniendo una enorme cama.

 

-Es difícil dormir en la cama cuando has estado toda tu vida durmiendo en el suelo -le dijo Kagami adivinando sus pensamientos.

 

-Te entiendo -susurró asintiendo acostadito en su camastro el más pequeño-, pero se ve como una cama muy cómoda, mucho más que el piso ¿Porque no intenta dormir en ella?

 

-Lo he intentado y termino cayéndome de ella -confesó el oji-rojo divertido.

 

Kuroko sonrió en contra de su voluntad sin poderlo evitar, relajándose un poco.

 

-Entonces debe intentarlo de nuevo. Ahora es un romano, es lo correcto -le dio con dulzura.

 

-Pues sí, pero cada vez que lo intento me siento incomodo. Claro que el suelo también es mejor que en la arena. Estas son alfombra de osos y uno duerme verdaderamente cómodo sobre ellas -le quitó importancia al asunto.

 

-Lo noto -asintió ligeramente divertido sosteniendo la sabana hasta su cuello.

 

-Duerme bien, Kuroko -le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos despacio quedándose dormido mas calmado por tener a Kuroko allí, a salvo.

 

Continuará.... 


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 

 

En la casa del senador Kiyoki el drama con la familia Kise había seguido. Ryota estaba hecho una fiera tanto que por primera vez en su vida, su padre le había abofeteado.

 

-¡Suéltame, Haizaki! -le gritó a su hermano, ya que a Miyaji le habían amenazado con quitarle a Kotaro si seguía de respondón, así que Haizaki era quien llevaba a su habitación a Ryota- ¡Me lastimas bruto!

 

-Ya basta, Ryota, no vas a ganar nada así -le dijo Miyaji suspirando, apareciendo junto a ellos con Kotaro a su lado-. Traje a Kotaro para que te ayude en ausencia de Kuroko -le informó-. Ven, Haizaki, dejémosle solo -llamó a su hermano para alejarlo de Ryota.

 

-Quiero a Kuroko -les reclamó a ambos.

 

-Era un sucio esclavo y mejor te callas, hermanito -le advirtió Haizaki molesto.

 

-Déjalo hacer rabieta, vámonos –jaló el rubio a Haizaki fuera-. Vamos a tomar algo y ver que tal las putas de Roma, hermano -le dijo mientras, Kotaro de acuerdo con su señor se encargaba de Ryota.

 

-Tiene que saber escoger sus peleas, mi señor -le dijo Kotaro en voz baja, llevando a Ryota dentro de su habitación.

 

Haizaki gruñó dejándose jalar por Miyaji.

 

-Lo que Ryota necesita es un macho para que le calme.

 

-Un marido querrás decir, nuestro hermanito no es un puto para tener macho sin estar casado, hermano -le recordó Miyaji llevándolo a un prostíbulo y pidiendo vino para ambos.

 

-Como si en Roma importara mucho la virginidad. Es lugar de libertinos. Se merece un macho para que clame sus ímpetus y un esposo que le colme de regalos.

 

-Ven, busquemos a las puta y aleja tu mente de esos líos -le ordenó haciendo un gesto a su alrededor para que se fijara en lo que había.

 

Haizaki asintió bebiendo vino y sonriendo ya atontado.

 

-Son hermosas -dijo hipando-, pero no tanto como mi hermano... el doncel más hermoso de todo los poblados -aseguro obligando a una puta que había tomado del brazo a practicarle el sexo oral ahí mismo jalando sus cabellos con violencia.

 

Miyaji frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que Haizaki hablara de esa forma de Ryota.

 

Haizaki se corrió en la cara de puta y busco una puta que fuera doncel, pero eligió una con los cabellos dorados como Ryota. Miyaji suspiró eso calmaría de momento a su hermano, pero realmente se estaba cansando de estar en guardia todo el tiempo, era agotador.

 

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

 

 

En el mismo prostíbulo se movía un senador, conocido por su sadismo y crueldad. Su lógica era asesina y de poco interés para su prójimo. Midorima Shintaro senador y hermano bastardo del emperador Katsunori Harasawa. Eran tal para cual. Entró por una de las cámaras privadas donde había putas y esclavos.

 

-Quiero uno virgen -advirtió al proxeneta mirando a los esclavos-. Uno al cual pueda romper.

 

-¿Virgen? Eso es algo preciado y muy, muy caro -le advirtió el proxeneta.

 

-¿Me estas diciendo que no puedo pagar? -preguntó el de ojos verde mirando al hombre como a un insecto.

 

-Claro que no, mi señor, sólo le advierto de lo alto que es el precio -le dijo tragando saliva.

 

-No importa -dijo sentándose como el gran señor que era-. Quiero uno virgen, ya te lo dije...

 

El proxeneta asintió.

 

-Trae a los chicos nuevos que compramos -le ordenó el proxeneta a una de sus esclavas, aliviado de seguir vivo. Su esclava fue y trajo a empujones a tres harapientos jóvenes obviamente hermanos por la forma en que se aferraban entre ellos con miedo de ser separados. El mayor tenía el cabello negro y los ojos plata y a él se abrasaban sus dos hermanos pequeños de cabellos castaños, dos gemelitos que recién llegaban a la pubertad, Koganei y Sakurai y el mayor era Takao.

 

-Los tres son vírgenes, mi señor, ¿Cual le agrada más? -trató de demostrárselos mejor, pero Takao le mostró los dientes al proxeneta cuando trató de sacar a Koganei y Sakurai de sus brazos.

 

-Quiero a la fiera que te trató de morder... el par de cachorros también los quiero, serán para mis hijos... el de carita de gato para los trillizos, seguro defecara semen la primera semana -dijo burlón levantándose satisfecho con su compra -. Y el de ojitos castaños deberá ser juicioso a menos que quiera ser crucificado, a mi heredero no le gustan las perras sin domesticar.

 

Takao forcejeó cuando trataron de separarlo de sus hermanitos que se echaron a llorar extendiendo sus manos hacia él.

 

- _¡Koganei, Sakurai!_ -gritó en su idioma, en tracio, mientras trataba de llegar a los niños que repetían su nombre asustados.

 

-Atenlo -les ordenó y se marcharon de ahí.

 

Cuando llegaron a su hogar bajaron a un forcejearte Takao que aun trataba de llegar a sus hermanitos. Midorima dejó que lo arrastraran dentro de la casa antes de agarrar el largo cabello sucio de su futura perra.

 

>>Eso. Lucha, hermoso, me gustan las fieras, me excitan -dijo apretando la hombría de Takao-. Llévenle los cachorros a mis hijos -ordenó viendo a uno de sus eunuco-, adviértanles que quiero verles los orificios abiertos y llenos de fluidos, no me gusta que mis regalos se desperdicien –les recordó jalando a Takao y empujándolo hacia sus sirvientes-. A este báñenlo y llévenlo a mi habitación.

 

-No, maldito romano -le dijo Takao en mal latín-. No toca a mis hermanos.

 

-Yo no -rio burlón eso lo harían sus hijos.

 

Takao fue bañado y limpiado por todas partes, incluyendo su ano, antes de ser llevado al cuarto del senador, atado de manos y con un collar en el cuello. Sus hermanos fueron empujados a las habitaciones de los hijos del senador, con la orden implícita. Cuando lanzaron a Takao a la habitación de Midorima, vio con horror cuatro esclavos desnudos, siendo poseídos por cuatro inmensos guardias que les doblaban el tamaño. Los esclavos estaban abiertos y en cuatro, gimiendo y gritando de dolor o placer para diversión del senador, que volvió su vista hacia el esclavo cuando este entró. Takao abrió sus ojos con espanto. Sus hermanitos ¿Qué sería de sus hermanitos? Ese hombre estaba loco.

 

-Es un ritual de apareamiento, mis hombres se divierten y yo disfruto del espectáculo -sonrió Midorima-, quiero ver un buen espectáculo de tu parte -dos guardias se acercaron a Takao que comenzó a forcejear para evitar ser violado por esos gañanes para diversión de Midorima.

 

-Por favor, no -dijo en mal latín.

 

-Llora, me gustan que lloren -rio el peliverde ignorando sus suplicas.

 

- _Por los dioses, me va a matar_ -sollozó en Tracio el de cabellos negros- _¡Aléjense de mi!_ -gritaba pataleando. No dejaría que esas dos bestias le tocaran.

 

-En cuatro, perra -sonrió Wei Liu uno de los guardias elegidos para el honor de desvirgar al pelinegro, pero este no se dejaba, haciendo perder la paciencia a Midorima.

 

-Te dije que quería un buen espectáculo, maldita puta -gruño haciendo un gesto de su mano. Poco después le trajeron al pequeño Koganei -. Sosténganlo y que no se pierda detalle de esto -ordenó a Wei Liu y a Eikichi Nebuya que no habían logrado violar al peli negro como era el deseo de Midorima. Los hijos del senador Shintaro no estaban así que el mismo senador le iba a dar el honor de desvirga a aquella cosita con carita de gato para castigar a Takao y aprendiera a obedecer sus ordenes.

 

-¡Koganei! -gritó con pánico-¡No, a Koganei no! ¡Koganei bebé! -rogó en latín -¡Por favor, él no! ¡Seré bueno, por favor a Koganei no! -rogó.

 

**Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

 

 

Midorima ignoró las suplicas, Takao no podía escapar del agarre que le tenían Wei Liu y Nebuya siendo obligado a ver, como Midorima metía uno de sus enormes dedos en el culito virgen del apenas puberto chico de ojos negros.

 

- _Takao, Takao_ -sollozó Koganei en tracio tratando de ir con su hermano mayor extendiéndole sus manitas.

 

-Delicioso -sonrió el senador-. Tú, cosita -dijo rasgando la batita que le habían puesto a Koganei- ¿A donde crees que vas? tu hermano me dejó con las ganas, así que tu pagaras. Tú albergaras mi verga en tu lindo culito.

 

Koganei no lo entendía dado que no sabía latín y lo miraba confundido tratando de ir aun con su hermano.

 

- _Takao_ -le señalaba a su hermano tratándose de hacer entender.

 

Takao por su parte solo podía llorar impotente.

 

-Por favor, Romano, Koganei bebé. Koganei no -se las arregló para sollozar en latín con su conocimiento limitado del idioma.

 

Pero el alto peliverde no conocía de compasión así que libero su pene y vio al chiquillo en su regazo.

 

-Esto lo disfrutaré -aseguró con sus ojos fijos en Takao mientras agarraba a Koganei y lo colocaba sobre su pene despacio disfrutando la cogida de ese pequeño y virgen culito.

 

Koganei lloró tratando de liberarse

 

- _¡Takao Takao!_ -gritó por ayuda. Eso dolía mucho, quería que su hermano lo salvara.

 

Mas nadie había para ayudarles a ninguno de los dos. Midorima enterró su pene hasta el fondo de ese tierno culito disfrutando de los gritos de Takao y sus lágrimas mientras forcejeaba por escapar inútilmente de los dos que le sostenían.

 

>> _Duele, duele_ -sollozaba Koganei.

 

- _Eso es bueno_ -susurró en perfecto tracio Midorima-. _Si eres bueno cuidare a tus hermanos_ –le dijo al más joven venenosamente agarrando la pancita y apretándola- _¿Me sientes, pequeño gatito, aquí en tus entrañas?_

 

- _Takao, Takao duele_ -sollozó Koganei.

 

- _Shhh ya va a pasar Koganei ya va a pasar_ -le susurró en tracio con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

 

No faltó mucho para que Midorima se corriera en ese cálido interior.

 

-Llamen a Masako Araki. Quiero que me entrene esa perrita -dijo mirando a Takao mientras daba la orden sin salir aun de dentro de Koganei.

 

- _Takao_ -sollozó Koganei insistente, haciendo un último esfuerzo por ir con su hermano.

 

Los eunucos alzaron a Takao cuando Wei Liu y Nebuya lo soltaron y lo ataron, mientras Midorima se acomodó en su asiento tal cual rey en su trono.

 

- _¿Quieres que tus hermanos vivan bien?_ -le preguntó a Koganei en su idioma acariciándole el cabello.

 

- _¿Takao? ¿Sakurai? Koganei ir con hermanos_ -asintió.

 

- _Sí, Takao y Sakurai_ -asintió Midorima con suavidad, pero maldad-. _Deberás ser muy, pero muy obediente, gatito_ -le dijo lamiéndole el cuello.

 

- _¿Qué hacer Koganei?_ -preguntó parpadeando aun con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

 

Takao ni siquiera podía hablar para suplicar piedad su boca había sido amordazada cuando lo ataron.

 

- _Tu culito siempre debe estar abierto y dispuesto, Koga_ -le dijo moviéndose, escuchando entrar a sus hijos y sonriendo saliendo lentamente del de ojitos negros y ofreciéndole el niño con carita de gato a sus tres engendros adoptados Hyuga, Teppei y Mitobe. Claro que extendió su mano para que le pasaran un cigarro de opio que puso en la boquita de Koganei-. _Inhala un poco... esto te dejará tranquilo_ -le aseguró al más pequeño antes de entregárselo a sus engendros del demonio.

 

-Papá ¿Porque lo estrenaste tú? Ya lo rompiste, no durara toda la noche -se quejó Teppei mirando su regalo mientras Koganei tomaba lo que el otro le daba y tosía ahogándose.

 

Mitobe también alzo una ceja, pero Midorima sonrió.

 

-Durará... le estoy dando opio, además se comportara bonito -les aseguro el oji-verde viendo al niño que empezaba a reírse sólo por culpa del opio.

 

-Está lindo -dijo Hyuga alzándole la carita al tomarlo de los brazos de su padre y besándole la boquita.

 

-No tiene más de once años -dijo Teppei admirándolo.

 

-Aguantará. Aguantó mi verga después de todo –les aseguró Midorima dejando que los trillizos se lo llevaran a su propia habitación. Sonrió al verlos salir con Koganei en brazos de Hyuga tratando de atrapar algo con sus manitas.

 

-Me pido su culito -dijo Mitobe una vez en la habitación de ellos hablando por primera vez el era el hermano de pocas palabras.

 

-Yo también lo quiero, pero por ahora quiero que me la chupe -dijo Hyuga sosteniéndolo del cabellito castaño para dirigirlo a comerse su miembro, cosa que hizo el drogado jovencito.

 

-Usa su boca, yo su culo -dijo Mitobe sacando su miembro y metiéndoselo con ganas y sin problema alguno. Después de todo aun seguía abierto por Midorima–. A pesar de que padre le desvirgó, esta apretado...oh joder -susurro Mitobe de gusto.

 

-Eso a de ser por lo pequeño que es, joder, que bien se siente -gimió de gusto Hyuga jodiéndose esa inexperta boquita a gusto.

 

Teppei sólo esperaba su turno tranquilamente mirando la que sus hermanos se estaban montando con su nuevo juguete.

 

-Eso, jódele la boca, Hyuga. Alimenta a nuestra perrita... semen es lo que debe tener siempre -animaba Teppei a su hermano.

 

-Le gusta, deberías sentir como mueve su lengua -gimió Hyuga con gusto-. Me esta exprimiendo los cojones.

 

Teppei sonrió ya quería que llegara su turno.

 

Mientras Midorima miraba al tracio de cabellos negros.

 

- _Monstruos_ -sollozó Takao con tristeza cuando le retiraron la mordaza.

 

- _Te acostumbraras o morirás_ -le dijo Midorima en tracio.

 

- _Sería mejor destino que el que tú quieres para mis hermanitos y para mí_ -aseguró.

 

- _Muérete. Total, ellos vivirán_ -le recordó el senador.

 

-Koganei -sollozó al escuchar los gemidos provenientes de la habitación contigua.

 

-Lo goza -sonrió Midorima viendo la carita de Takao antes de salir de la habitación encontrándose con Masako Araki, la hermosa mujer era famosa por entrenar los mejores esclavos de cama, Midorima pensaba contratarla para el entrenamiento de su nueva mascota.

 

\- Araki –saludó a la recién llegada.

 

-Jefe -devolvió el saludo.

 

-Necesito un trabajito. Ven, entra -le invitó entrando a su habitación donde Takao estaba atado-. Él es mi nueva mascota, Takao. Quiero que le entrenes como sólo tú lo sabes hacer.

 

-Será un placer -asintió Araki con una sonrisita de felicidad. Adoraba su trabajo.

 

-Lo quiero sumiso y obediente -ordenó Midorima.

 

-Así se hará -prometió Masako.

 

**Continuará...**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

 

 

En el mercado de la gran Roma, estaba Ryota. Estaba preocupado mientras se movía por el mercado acompañado por Furihata, Miyaji había necesitado a Kotaro, así que le había prestado al castaño para que lo asistiera. Cada vez era más difícil para Miyaji mantener a su hermano Haizaki a raya y lejos de Ryota y este lo sabía. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pensaba Ryota comprando flores para llevar al templo de Júpiter cuando se tropezó con Aomine.

 

-Joven Kise -le saludó Daiki tomando su mano y besándola-. Juno te sonríe esta mañana, estás más hermoso que la misma Venus.

 

Ryota le miró retirándole su mano con suavidad sin perder la educación.

 

-Joven Aomine -le devolvió el saludo haciéndole una reverencia por etiqueta nada más.

 

-¿Cómo le está tratando Roma? -le preguntó el peliazul tratando de entablar una conversación.

 

-Supongo que bien, a pesar de verme despojado de mi esclavo -dijo con cierto tonito de rencor.

 

-Permítame acompañarle entonces-le pidió.

 

Ryota suspiró y asintió, comprando flores y también dos pequeñas serpientes junto con plumas de pavo real para la bella Juno y el poderoso Júpiter.

 

-¿Te diriges al tempo? -le preguntó Daiki caminando a su lado después de ver las compras que el pequeño esclavo llamado Furihata cargaba con soltura y discreción.

 

-Sí, voy a dar mis respetos a Juno y Júpiter -asintió mirándolo- ¿Y usted, joven Aomine?

 

-Le acompañaré y luego me gustaría invitarle a tomar algo de vino dulce a mi hogar... podría ver a su amigo -añadió sabiendo que de otra forma el de ojos dorado no aceptaría.

 

Ryota le miró y aun con aprensión asintió, quería saber cómo estaba Kuroko.

 

-¿Cómo está Kuroko? ¿El bárbaro del gladiador no le ha hecho nada?

 

-Tu amigo está bien, lo podrás comprobar por ti mismo. Kagami le cuida como al cristal y no permite que nadie le toque -le aseguró.

 

-Más le vale. Ya lo dañó mucho -dijo yendo al templo de la diosa, dejando la fruta los arreglos de flores y las dos bellas y venenosas serpientes que había comprado.

 

Daiki le esperó sentado en las escaleras del templo. No llevaba ofrenda para los dioses ese día, así que prefirió no entrar.

 

Luego de sus rezos Ryota salió y le hizo una reverencia a las estatuas de los dioses antes de mirar a Daiki que le esperaba aun.

 

-¿Vamos? -asintió el rubio haciéndole un gesto a Furihata para que no se quedara atrás.

 

-Vamos -le sonrió el joven moreno escoltándolo a la villa donde vivía-. Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar ¡Wakamatsu! -llamó a uno de los sirvientes de la casa- Has venir al esclavo de Kagami, a Kuroko -le ordenó.

 

-Humilde es una sublevación ¿No cree? -comentó Ryota acomodando su cabello con un ademan nervioso la villa era todo menos humilde.

 

Daiki sonrió invitándolo a sentarse mientras los sirvientes traían vino dulce y alimentos para el invitado.

 

-¿Te ha gustado Roma hasta ahora? -le preguntó amablemente.

 

-Es grande, pero realmente no me gusta mucho -admitió picando un poco de comida.

 

-¿Mucho ruido para su gusto? -le preguntó, pero antes de que el otro le respondiera, Kuroko llegaba aprisa pues casi había corrido cuando le avisaron de la llegada de Ryota.

 

-¡Amo! -exclamó con alegría el pequeño esclavo peli-celeste echándose a sus brazos. Ryota se levantó y lo abrazó.

 

-Pequeño.

 

-¿Amo, cómo a estado? Que alegría verle -sonrió contento-. Le extraño mucho -le aseguró el más bajito.

 

-Yo también te extraño, pero al parecer tú estás sin daño alguno. Cuanto me alegro -dijo Ryota aliviado.

 

-Sí, me tratan muy bien. Al principio tenía miedo, pero me han alimentado bien y me tratan con respeto. No me han tocado de forma impropia -le aseguró-. Además sólo tengo que encargarme de servirle al amo Kagami sus comidas y organizar su habitación nada mas -le contó-, pero lo extraño mucho a usted -suspiró nostálgico.

 

-Mi pequeño -dijo Ryota besando sus cabellos con ternura-, me alegro que te trate bien... y que no te haga daño o juro que yo mismo le meto mis serpientes en la cama y lo envenenó -prometió.

 

-No será necesario, mi amo -sonrió Kuroko divertido-. Mi amo, usted es un doncel Romano y Kagami un caballero ahora, ¿Por qué no se casa con él? Así volvería a ser mi amo -dijo inocentemente Kuroko.

 

La mirada de Daiki se volvió torva y oscura al escucharlo.

 

-¿Crees que a Kagami le guste un doncel mayor como yo? -pregunto Ryota riendo sin notar la mirada de Daiki, aunque en el fondo la idea le sonaba tentadora, así Kuroko volvería a estar a su lado.

 

-¿Porqué no? usted es hermoso, mi señor -aseguró Kuroko.

 

-Retírate -le ordenó Daiki a Kuroko apretando con tanta fuerza su copa que era un milagro el que no se quebrara entre sus dedos-. Tienes un amo al que atender -le recordó.

 

-Puede ser -dijo Ryota sonriendo a Kuroko antes de suspirar al escuchar a Aomine al menos había logrado ver al pequeño-. Cuídate, Kurokochii -le pidió-, hablaremos luego. Anda y ve con tu amo, no quiero que te metas en líos.

 

-Hasta luego, amo -se despidió Kuroko con una mirada triste alejándose.

 

-¿Complacido al ver que no nos hemos comido al chiquillo? -le pregunto Daiki tratando de sonreír amablemente de nuevo mirando a Ryota.

 

-Sí -asintió el de ojos dorado bebiendo un poco del vino dulce que había en su copa-. Gracias por tratarle bien -le sonrió fugazmente a Daiki que sintió su corazón agitarse ante tan hermosa sonrisa.

 

**Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

 

-¿Complacido al ver que no nos hemos comido al chiquillo? -le preguntó Daiki tratando de sonreír amablemente de nuevo mirando a Ryota.

 

-Sí -asintió el de ojos dorados bebiendo un poco del vino dulce que había en su copa-. Gracias por tratarle bien -le sonrió fugazmente a Daiki que sintió su corazón agitarse ante tan hermosa sonrisa.

 

-Son ordenes de Kagami le tiene mucho cariño, no me extrañaría que a la larga lo tomara de amante aunque no sin su permiso -añadió con sinceridad-. Kagami es muy... caballeroso. Sobre todo con el pequeño, ese enano saca lo mejor de él -sonrió.

 

-Bueno, tendré que admitir que no es tan bestia como pensé que era -asintió Kise jugando con la vid de uvas, entre sus largos dedos, pensando seriamente en verdad hablar con Kagami, seguro podría tener más amantes era varón y a él no le importaba, mientras más amantes tuviera menos le buscaría a él y así él podría estar con Kuroko de nuevo.

 

-Te importa mucho el esclavo griego ¿Verdad? -le preguntó Daiki con curiosidad.

 

-El pobre ha sufrido mucho, lo tengo hace años, casi crecimos juntos se podría decir, Kuroko posee un buen corazón y un alma que debe ser resguardada, no se puede decir griego a alguien que jamás ha pisado Grecia literalmente, sólo conoce Roma, tuvo la mala saña de haber nacido allá... mi padre lo odia, Haizaki le odia también. A Miyaji le da igual dado que no es Kotaro... sólo yo lo quería realmente, más que un esclavo... lo consideraba casi un hermano –confesó el de ojos dorados.

 

-Tienes un corazón de oro. Kuroko tiene suerte de tener un lugar en tu corazón -le dijo Aomine-. Me gustas, nunca había conocido a nadie tan hermoso como tú lo eres por dentro y por fuera -le confesó directamente.

 

-Debe estar confundiendo las cosas, Joven Aomine -dijo Kise sonrojándose ante lo directo del otro.

 

-¿Confundiendo qué? Sólo he dicho que me gustas y que nunca he visto a nadie más hermoso que tú. No entiendo que estoy confundiendo -le dijo Daiki.

 

-Lo de hermoso... hay donceles más jóvenes y más apuestos y seguramente más accesibles, aunque a la mayoría de los romanos no les importe. No soy vicioso a la lujuria y sigo virgen -le aseguró pensando que Aomine iba por sexo casual.

 

-No, nunca he visto a nadie más hermoso que tú, me gustas... me gustas para algo serio. Me gustaría casarme contigo -le dijo directamente acercándose y tomando su mano- ¿No te gustaría? No soy pobre -se apresuró a decirlo-. Soy criado por mi tío porque mis padres fallecieron en campaña sin más heredero que yo, por lo que herede todo de ellos. Me gusta vivir aquí, pero eso no es un problema. Podríamos irnos a mi villa si te place más o quedarnos aquí donde estarías cerca de Kuroko -le dijo apresuradamente de manera torpe.

 

Ryota le miró y suavemente sonrió a las palabras atropelladas del moreno.

 

-Eres joven y la juventud nos hace cometer errores -le aseguró-. Me halaga de sobremanera que me tenga cuenta para los menesteres del matrimonio y no del sexo lujurioso, pero.... no puedo aceptar su propuesta -le dijo con suavidad-. Estas mostrándote como un trofeo de oro ante mí, ¿Heredero? sé que no tengo el estatus digno del senado, pero no voy a casarme por fina conveniencia con alguien que me está diciendo que es único heredero... solo para que yo, aprovechadamente, escoja su fortuna -le aseguró.

 

-¿Entonces qué quieres? -preguntó confundido- No te atrae mi físico ni mi dinero, ¿Entonces cómo puedo atraerte? Además no habla mi juventud, tengo tu misma edad. Me gustas -le recalcó terco.

 

-No tenemos la misma edad, tengo 22 años y mientras es buena edad para un hombre para ser soltero, no lo es para un doncel o una mujer en nuestra sociedad, la edad perfecta para casarse de un doncel es entre los 13 a los 16 años y yo ya los pase -le aseguró.

 

-Tengo 21 sólo tienes un año más que yo y a mi tu edad me parece perfecta -le aseguró-. Pocas cosas se me han negado en esta vida, pero nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan lindo. Eres más hermoso que Venus. Me has robado los ojos y el corazón -le aseguró galante.

 

-Pero nada más conoces de mí que mi físico... y sé que muchos se han casado con menos... pero te robe los ojos sólo por parecer..."bonito".

 

-Primero fue por eso, luego fue por tu comportamiento en la cena. Tienes tanta energía, eres puro fuego, eres lo que necesito en mi vida, pero a la vez eres tierno y amable. Lo noto en el modo en que tratas al esclavo de Kagami -aseguró-. Ven -le invito tomándolo de la mano y le jaló-. Tengo algo que presentarte, temo que después de todo yo estoy lejos de ser un buen partido. Bueno, no tan bueno como Kagami -admitió-. Tu fuego... pensé, "me gustaría tenerlo" tu pasión todo tú. Serías bueno para mí y para ellos -dijo abriendo una puerta y entrando a una habitación donde cuatro niños varones se peleaban tratando de llamar la atención de un quinto niño este obviamente doncelito que se hacía bolita enroscada con una bolita de chicle rubia entre sus brazos que se aferraba a él.

 

>>Mitsui, Shinichi, Hanamachi, Sendo suelten a Rukawa ahora, van a hacer llorar a Aphrodi -le gritó a sus hijos el peli azul, los cuatro varones como siempre peleaban por quien ganaba la atención de Rukawa. Rukawa se levanto al escuchar a su padre y soltó a Aphrodi que corrió hacia Aomine mientras Rukawa trataba de complacer a todos sus hermanos diciéndoles sí a todo lo que le pedían, para calmarlos ahora que Aphrodi le había soltado dado que esa era la causa de la pelea, sus hermanos querían atención y Aphrodi también y cuando se trataba de elegir a quien dársela primero, Rukawa siempre elegía al pequeñito, cosa que a los otros no les gustaba nada.

 

Kise se había dejado llevar mansamente, total no parecía querer hacer nada malo el otro y Furihata los seguía de cerca, cuando les vio... seis niños hermosos. Le mataban los pequeños.

 

-¿Son tus hijos? -preguntó mirando a la cosita rubia bonita de ojos dorados como los suyos, Aphrodi, y le sonrió con ternura agachándose a su altura. Mientras veía a los cuatro varones agarrar al doncelito de cabellos negros tratando de quedárselo para sí.

 

**Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 

 

  
-Sí, son mis tormentos, bueno esos cuatro, Rukawa es un ángel, y Aphrodi no da problemas -aseguró-. Los cinco de ahí son quintillizos, el primero en nacer fue Hanamachi –señaló al pelirrojo -, luego Shinichi -señaló al pelinegro-, Mitsui -señaló al otro pelinegro -y Sendo -señaló al cuarto también pelinegro - y el más pequeño de los cinco y el único doncel de ellos Rukawa -presentó a los quintillizos -estuve casado, pero solo durante 10 meses. Mi esposa murió en el parto de los quintillizos. Aphrodi es mi bas... mi ilegitimo -confesó avergonzado dándole un suave empujoncito al rubiecito hacia Kise-. Di hola, Aphrodi.

 

-Hola -le sonrió el rubito con su sonrisita desdentada.

 

-Son muchos -dijo sonriéndole al pequeño que le daba ternura. Hanamachi, el mayor miro al doncel de cabellos rubios como rallos de sol, era muy hermoso, con los ojos dorados como sus cabellos

 

-¿Papá, es la nueva mamá? -preguntó Hanamachi directamente, porque si así era, lo querían para ellos.

 

-Eso intente, pero me dijo que no, monstruitos -les dijo a los cinco varones, un embarazo múltiple demasiado grande, para cuando su esposa había parido a Rukawa ya estaba desangrada. La partera tuvo que abrirle el vientre para sacarle a Rukawa antes de que el niño muriera con la madre-. Lo son, supongo que por eso no soy tan buen partido para un doncel como lo ha de parecer mi primo Kagami -suspiró Aomine al comentario de Kise de que eran muchos niños.

 

-¿Porqué no? -preguntó Hanamachi- Papá es bonito -aseguró señalando a Aomine-. Papi, cómpralo -ordenó a Daiki señalando a Ryuta.

 

-Aun cuando sean muchos no lo digo por eso –le respondió a Aomine ignorando el comentario del pequeño Hanamachi, sintiendo como el pequeño rubio se aferraba a su toga y con suavidad le alzo -. Precioso -le sonrió derritiéndose ante la sonrisa desdentada del pequeño Aphrodi.

 

-Yo Aphrodi -le sonrió encantadoramente el rubito abrazándose al cuello de Ryuta mientras se auto presentaba.

 

-No puedo comprarlo, Hanamachi, no es un esclavo, es un doncel romano de buena cuna -le dijo Aomine con paciencia a su temperamental hijo pelirrojo.

 

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte con nuestro papi? -pregunto Rukawa soltándose de sus hermanos y acercándose a Ryuta- Papi es muy guapo, me deja jugar con su cabello-le conto haciendo que su padre se sonrojara. Rukawa estaba obsesionado con su cabello y Aomine encontraba difícil decirle a su chiquito que no y que no era nada masculino las cosas que a veces le hacía en su cabello, no podía, simplemente la sonrisa de su hijo le gustaba demasiado.

 

Hanamachi frunció el seño.

 

\- Te quedaras con nosotros y serás nuestra mami -exigió serio el chiquillo mandón-. Rukawa dice la verdad, papá es guapo, le gusta hacerle de idiota a Aphrodi también -vendió a su padre literalmente.

 

-Hanamachi esa no es la forma en que lo vamos a convencer, me parece -le dijo Mitsui.

 

-Sí, se bonito como Rukawa. Quiero que se quede -le dijo Shinichi.

 

-Pero la quiero de mama. Es tan bonito como Rukawa -protestó Hanamachi-. Quiero que sea de papa y nuestro.

 

-Tus hijos son algo mandones ¿Sabías? -le preguntó Kise a Aomine divertido mientras Aphrodi se enroscaba como una serpiente sobre él.

 

-Lo siento, supongo que no tienen un ejemplo más suave, hago lo que puedo -se disculpó rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

 

-Mis hermanos son buenas, algo mandones, pero buenos -le aseguró Rukawa con una sonrisa- ¿No le gustamos? -preguntó con curiosidad.

 

-Oh, sí. Son bellos -dijo sin poder quitar las manitas de Aphrodi de su cuello-, pero las cosas son de adultos, niños -le respondió a Rukawa antes de voltearse y darle una sonrisa a Aomine-. Es normal si eres padre viudo. Creo que has hecho un gran trabajo para haberlo hecho solo -le aseguró al peli azul y sentándose para arreglar las ropitas de Aphrodi y peinar sus cabellos.

 

-Por eso dije que no era un buen partido, después de todo -suspiro Daiki-, pero de verdad me gusta, si te casas conmigo y no quieres cuidar de los niños... tengo esclavos para hacerlo -le aseguró.

 

Kise le miro serio.

 

-Eso sería una estupidez, quien te quiera debe querer a tus hijos y cuidarlos como suyos -dijo con firmeza-. Me gustan los niños, pero es posible que a mi edad no pueda tener hijos y también porque sufrí un accidente hace algunos años -confesó sin mirarlo acomodando las ropitas de Aphrodi hermosamente.

 

-Más razón aun... yo no necesito más niños, tengo a Hanamachi que es mi heredero y a tres varones más por si le pasara algo un día, tengo a Rukawa mi perfecto doncelito y a Aphrodi mi hermoso niño... podrían ser también tuyos -le dijo viendo como Aphrodi recostaba su cabecita en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Kise-. Le gustas a Aphrodi.

 

-Es un niño precioso -dijo acariciando los cabellos rubios con suavidad viendo como Rukawa se acercaba con curiosidad y con él tuvo el mismo cuidado de hacer rabito alto lleno de cuerdas muy bonita en el cabello oscuro, claro que Hanamachi notó algo.

 

-¿Tienes una serpiente dentro de las mangas de tu toga? -preguntó viendo el animal que podía pasar por un accesorio cuando el doncel levantaba las manos mientras peinaba a Aphrodi y a Rukawa.

 

-Curiosa mascota... no morderá a los niños ¿Verdad? -no pudo evitar preocuparse Aomine cuando la noto gracias a lo que Hanamachi lo dijo, pues antes no se había dado cuenta.

 

-¿Eh? no para nada -dijo sacando una serpiente coral de su manga estaba enroscada en su brazo. Medía unos treinta centímetros de larga, conocida por su letal veneno-. Es una protección que uso, es inofensiva -aseguró.

 

-Vale, confiare en ti -asintió Daiki. Aun así miró nervioso a su Aphrodi y a su Rukawa, pero ninguno parecía tener miedo, Rukawa incluso estiró la mano para tocar la cabecita del reptil mientras Aphrodi le había cogido la cola al animal.

 

Kise sonrió y siseo a la serpiente que se enrosco en la mano de Rukawa.

 

-Es muy linda -sonrió Rukawa con entusiasmo-. A mis hermanos también les gustan, tienen un terrario y una pequeña colección, pero ninguna es venenosa. Papá no los deja por qué pueden hacerle daño a Aphrodi y a mi dice -le explicó el pelinegro.

 

-Si se crían bien no son peligrosas -sonrió-. Mi pequeña serpiente sólo atacara si yo lo pido -le aseguró, lo que no dijo era que la tenía por su hermano Haizaki . Si se sobrepasaba la coral lo envenenaría.

 

-Te llevaras bien entonces con los niños -sonrió- ¿Por qué no le enseñáis a Kise vuestro terrario? -le preguntó a sus hijos varones.

 

Kise sonrió y se levantó con el niño. Su serpiente regreso a enroscarse tranquilamente en su brazo dentro de la manga de su túnica... escondida y solapada. Kise estaba maravillado con los niños y sonreía a las palabras de Aomine. Pasó toda la tarde, hasta que vino su hermano, Haizaki enojado, había estado preocupado por él y su ausencia.

 

-Kise -dijo serio viendo a su hermano rodeado por mocosos y el hijo del senador.

 

Continuará... 


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

 

 

-¡Haizaki! -exclamo Ryuta al ver a su hermano llegar, se levantó y dejó a Aphrodi en el regazo de Aomine– Avisé que estaría aquí -advirtió con la mirada seria-. Y estoy con Furihata -señaló al chico.

 

-Haizaki, bienvenido a mi humilde hogar -dijo Aomine levantándose con Aphrodi en brazos-. Ryuta me a echo el honor de venir a compartir con mis hijos.

 

-Sí -asintió Haizaki apretando las manos con fuerza-, pero padre le solicita en casa -jaló a su hermano con fuerza.

 

-Estás tomado -le acusó el rubio tratándose de zafar del agarre de su hermano.

 

-Dado que es mi culpa todo el tiempo que Ryuta a perdido aquí, permítame acompañarles -solicitó Aomine componiendo una sonrisa por sobre su entrecejo fruncido. Algo le decía que no dejara ir al de ojos dorados solo con el otro.

 

-No es necesario, mi señor, de mi hermano me encargo yo -negó Haizaki jaloneando más fuerte a Ryuta sacándole de allí casi a empujones, no le gustaba nada la visita a la casa del senador, su padre podría comprometer a Ryuta, si antes había alejado al montón de idiotas con este no sería lo mismo, a este no le sería tan fácil espantarlo.

 

-Haizaki estás haciendo un espectáculo -le retó Ryuta clavando sus pies en la tierra para no ser arrastrado por su hermano.

 

-Grosero -le miro mal Shinichi apretando sus dientecitos molesto, ¿Porque tenía que venir ese a llevarse a su nuevo papi? No le gustaba nada.

 

-Insisto, es de caballeros después de todo -se interpuso Aomine entre ambos, muy serio. No le hacia ni pisca de gracia el trato de Haizaki para con su pretendido.

 

Hanamachi miró enojado al tipo ese, iba a buscar una serpiente y la lanzaría para que lo envenenara y soltara a su nueva "mamá", pero a la de ya, Kise Ryuta era de ellos ahora.

 

-No, gracias -dijo Haizaki tratando de llegar a Ryuta para empujarlo al carruaje con tal tino que por tratar de sobrepasar al moreno que se interponía entre ellos empujo al rubio que se cayó golpeándose en la frente.

 

-¡ Ryuta! -exclamó Aomine apresurándose a socorrer al doncel alzándolo en sus fuertes brazos- Ya es suficiente, señor. Esta borracho -le dijo a Haizaki con seriedad-. Le quiero fuera de mi casa ahora -le ordeno-. Hanamachi has llamar al doctor, tiene un feo chichón -dijo el peli azul molesto conteniéndose para no mandar a los calabozos a ese imbécil. Rukawa sostuvo a Aphrodi que se había echado a llorar cuando su nueva madre se cayó solidariamente.

 

-No fue nada -susurró Kise mareado agarrándose la frente.

 

-Pues no me voy sin mi hermano, claro, como ahora vas de pu... -le fue a agarrar de nuevo la mano, pero la serpiente coral salió de la manga de su túnica mostrando sus afilados colmillos, dispuesto a envenenarlo- ¡Tú y tus putas serpientes! -salió Haizaki furioso de ahí sin otra opción.  

 

Hanamachi salió corriendo con Sendo a mandar a llamar al curador con uno de los esclavos,

 

Aomine decidió encargarse luego de ese borracho, ahora lo más importante era Ryuta.

 

-Quédese quieto -le dijo entrando con él y depositándolo en un diván del que Mitsui sacó rápidamente las cosas que estorbaban-. Aphrodi, amor, cállate que le darás dolor de cabeza a Ryuta, Rukawa ordénale a los sirvientes que traigan agua y paños -le ordenó a sus hijos.

 

-No fue nada, sólo es un chichón -dijo Ryuta mirando a Aphrodi y abriendo los brazos a el nene que terminó estampado encima de él -... Shh no llores, chiquito, no fue nada -le besó los cabellos rubios-. Lamento el espectáculo que dio mi hermano, le ruego disculpe a mi familia.

 

-No tienes que disculparte por él -le aseguró Aomine mientras Rukawa ordenaba a los sirvientes y Aphrodi besaba el chichón de Ryuta como hacia su papi cuando él se daba un golpe.

 

-Es mi familia la que se puso en ridículo porque mi hermano mayor estaba borracho -aseguró jugando con los cabellos rubios de Aphrodi.

 

-Pero no es tu culpa -aseguró Aomine mientras Rukawa se inclinaba para depositarle un pañito húmedo de agua fría en la frente-. Eso bajará la hinchazón.

 

-No es mucho el golpe, sólo fue aparatoso -le dijo limpiando las lagrimitas del rubio-. Ya vez, no pasa nada.

 

-Ya lo traje, padre -dijo Hanamachi corriendo con Sendo a su lado trayendo al doctor para que curara, pero YA a su mamá.

 

-Se dio un golpe en la cabeza, cúrelo -le ordenó Aomine al sanador en un tono -que denotaba claramente a quien había salido Hanamachi- de mando, mientras retrocedía unos pasos para darle espacio. Rukawa trató de tomar a Aphrodi, pero este se agarró a Ryuta como una garrapatita.

 

-Creo que me tendrá que revisar con la lapita... no fue nada -le aseguró al sanador, que le puso algunas compresas en la frente. Era sólo un hematoma, Aomine y sus hijos eran algo histéricos.

 

-Hay que tener cuidado con los golpes en la cabeza -aseguró Aomine.

 

-Sí, pero no fue hacia al frente -le dijo suspirando-, aunque lo mejor es que regrese a mi casa... necesito hablar con mi padre.

 

-No te vas a ir con ese borracho bueno para nada, papi -le dijo Hanamachi seria y en tono autoritario.

 

-Hanamachi tiene razón, hablar con tu padre para que el mismo te venga a buscar, mis niños te cuidaran. Yo iré personalmente a vuestro hospedaje por él -dijo Aomine serio.

 

-Pero... - mas los varones, tanto el adulto como los pequeños, le miraron extremadamente serios-Está bien, está bien -terminó por rendirse.

 

-Bien -asintió el de pelo azul levantándose-. Trataré de no demorar, cuídenle bien, niños -les pidió a sus hijos.

 

-Yo les cuidaré - dijo Ryuta serio levantándose con el rubito en brazos para salir al jardín y ponerse a jugar con los niños, tampoco era tan inútil para que unos niños lo tuvieran que cuidar a él.

 

**Continuará...**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

 

 

Aomine fue a buscar a su futuro suegro, si lograba salirse con la suya, contándole sobre el percance con Haizaki y sus intenciones para con Ryuta, cosa que obviamente encantaron al señor Kise. Aomine tenía un puesto en el senado y una fortuna cuantiosa de la que era único heredero, eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba conseguir para su seco hijo.

 

-¡Pero, padre! -gritó Haizaki - Ryuta es un doncel mayor... no puede casarse así como así -protestaba ante la noticia.

 

-Porque es un doncel mayor es que debe casarse -le silenció el señor Kise-. Que sea la última vez que te presentas borracho en la casa de alguien -le advirtió.

 

Haizaki apretó sus manos mirando con odio a Aomine, mientras que Miyaji si bien estaba preocupado estaba más "tranquilo" en cierta forma, ya no tendría que estar siempre en alerta constante. Podía decir, con sólo mirarlo, que el moreno peli azul sentía por Ryuta lo que él por su Kotaro.

 

-¿Entonces me acompaña a buscar a Ryuta para que vuelva aquí con usted? -le solicitó Aomine con una sonrisa sin ningún remordimiento por haber tentado al señor con la gloria de su apellido y fortuna.

 

-Por supuesto -asintió el señor Kise con entusiasmo.

 

Haizaki estaba enojado y vio como el vendido de su padre se iba con Aomine, maldijo bajo y fue a encerrarse a su habitación. Aomine sonrió satisfecho al llegar a su hogar y ver a Ryuta con sus niños. Ryuta estaba jugando con los niños y ellos se enredaban alrededor del doncel completamente fascinados por este.

 

-¿Padre? -preguntó Ryuta confundido, no entendía que hacía su padre allí.

 

-Sí, tu padre me acompañó para escoltarte a tu casa -le dijo Aomine con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Ven, hijo, es tiempo de volver a casa, mañana podrás volver a jugar con estos encantadores niños -le aseguro el señor Kise sonriente.

 

A Ryuta se le hizo extremadamente rara la sonrisa amable de su padre y dejó a Aphrodi en el suelo.

 

-Con permiso, niños, debo retirarme.

 

-No, papi, no te vayas -le rogó Sendo haciendo pucheros.

 

-Volverá mañana a desayunar -le prometió Aomine a sus hijos besando la mano de Ryuta mientras Aphrodi se echaba a llorar al entender que Ryuta se iba y se agarraba a las ropas de este para evitar que se fuera.

 

-Mi corazón... debo irme -le dijo Ryuta besándole las mejillitas. Se le rompía el corazón al tener que dejarlo llorando-. Mañana vengo, mientras tanto -se quitó la coral del brazo y esta se enredó en los rubios mechones de Aphrodi casi como un accesorio para el cabello-. Ella te cuidará por mí -le prometió al rubiecito.

 

-Creo que deberías quedártela tú... por protección, Ryuta -le dijo Aomine serio, después de lo que había visto no se confiaba en Haizaki .

 

-No, seguro cuidara a Aphrodi. Además dejo de llorar -dijo Kise de forma autosuficiente.

 

-No me gusta que te vayas sin ella, te cuida -suspiró Aomine, pero asintió viendo a su rubito tocarse la cabeza para sentir a la serpiente con fascinación, la serpiente se portaba mansita con el niño.

 

-Sí, pero Aphrodi no llora, mañana vendré por ella –prometió Ryuta besando la frente de todos los niños y haciendo una reverencia a Aomine, para subir al carruaje con su padre, viendo a Kuroko salir y despedirse con la mano de él. Un solo día sin su serpiente no podía ser tan malo- Padre - regresó su atención a su progenitor- ¿Por qué estás tan contento? -preguntó receloso.

 

-Mañana te compraras túnicas y togas nuevas antes de venir... ese hombre está loquito por ti, Ryuta, lo has hecho bien -felicitó a su hijo satisfecho.

 

-¿Padre? -preguntó procesando sus palabras- Oh no, por Jupiter. Has aceptado su propuesta -no era una pregunta- ¡Yo ya le había dicho que no!

 

-No seas tonto, no le dirás que no -le aseguró con dureza- y él solo ha dicho que quiere pretenderte con mi bendición, pero que depende de ti aceptarle o no. Dijo que no te obligaría. Pero tú vas a cerrar el pico, vas a ser todo sonrisa con él y le vas a decir que sí o te arrancaré la piel a tiras -le juró.

 

-Es menor que yo, padre -dijo mirándolo molesto aunque exageraba, apenas era mayor que Aomine- ¿Me estas vendiendo como vendes a tus esclavos?

 

-¿Alguna vez he vendido a un esclavo para que sea el esposo de un importante señor romano? No digas estupideces, te he mantenido por algo, Ryuta y esta es la ocasión perfecta. Ese chico babea por ti y justamente algo como tú es lo que necesita -aseguró.

 

-No puedo creerlo padre -apretó sus manos- ¿"Algo" como yo? ¿No "alguien como yo"?

 

-Alguien como tú, como sea. Deja de ser tan sensible, es tu oportunidad perfecta. Además está lleno de críos, no le importa si estas tan seco como el desierto. Babea por tu belleza y no le importa tu vientre -le dijo enojado- ¿Donde más crees que conseguirás un partido tan bueno? Además a ti te gustan los críos ¿No? Ahora un montón te llamaran "papi".

 

Ryuta tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mas no soltó una. No era culpa de Aomine, era culpa de su padre, era culpa de él.

 

-Si tengo el vientre seco es por tu culpa -le dijo con la voz llena de veneno-. Tu dejaste que el veneno de los escorpiones de Haizaki hicieran efecto... Tú que no quisiste llamar al médico cuando esos bichos me atacaron por ahorrarte unos centavos, el veneno me destrozó y fue tu culpa, padre. Si Miyaji no hubiera ido por el médico él mismo, habría muerto. Así que no te quejes de no haberme encontrando esposo antes.

 

-Pero eso no importa ahora, te he encontrado el esposo perfecto y no lo arruinaras -le advirtió el señor Kise duramente.

 

Ryuta miró por fuera del carruaje alzado por esclavos, al fin y al cabo era otra mercancía más al parecer. El señor Kise se dio por satisfecho y ayudó a bajar a su hijo al llegar a la casa.

 

-Anda a dormir, debes estar hermoso para cuando él te vea.

 

Ryuta le soltó la mano violentamente y se fue a su habitación. ¡Diablos! Ahora le hacía mucha falta Kuroko, le hacía falta alguien con quien hablar y desahogarse.

 

**Continuará...**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Dos capítulos en un día así que leer el 19 primero o se perderán, este no fue el único capítulo subido hoy.

**Capítulo 20**

 

 

-Los sirvientes me dijeron que hoy vistes a Ryota –saludó Kagami a Kuroko cuando el pequeño esclavo se acercó a él, portado una copa y una toalla.

 

-Sí, vino con el amo Aomine -sonrió contento el más pequeño extendiéndole la copa de agua primero.

 

-Gracias -tomó Kagami la copa bebiendo el agua dejando la espada con la que practicaba a un lado-. A Aomine le gusta Ryota Kise... y mucho -comentó tomando la toalla que le pasaba el otro para limpiarse el sudor del ejercicio.

 

-Habría que estar ciego para que a un buen hombre no le gustara mi amo, mi amo es muy bonito y su corazón es el más grande de todo Roma -aseguró Kuroko.

 

Kagami le miró con curiosidad mientras caminaban adentro para protegerse del sol y tomaba asiento en uno de los divanes haciéndole un gesto a Kuroko para que se sentara junto a él. Este así lo hizo con algo de timidez.

 

-¿Qué relación tenías con tu amo? -le preguntó sin ánimo de ofender- En las barracas se decía que eras su amante, sé que no... pero... bueno...

 

-Éramos como hermanos -dijo Kuroko tranquilamente moviendo sus pies en el aire, distraídamente sin idea del efecto que sus simples e inocentes gestos tenían en el otro-. Mi amo nunca me miró de forma inapropiada, ni yo a él.

 

-Bueno, no estaba diciendo que lo fueran -se apresuró a decir Kagami sin intención de ofender a su pequeño ángel-. A mi quien no me gustaba era Haizaki, esa serpiente rastrera... -gruñó- Muchas veces fue a las barracas a mirar como los gladiadores tenían sexo con los esclavos, así siempre rubio como el amo Ryota.

 

-El amo Haizaki es bastante desagradable, si no fuera por el amo Miyaji hace mucho hubiese violado a Ryota, claro que le tiene mucho respeto a Miyaji desde que casi lo mata cuando le atrapó tratando de violar a Kotaro. Kotaro no es algo con lo que el amo Miyaji deja que se juegue -aseguró.

 

-Ojala lo hubiera matado -susurró Kagami distraídamente -. Trato... -se quedó con las palabras en la boca y agarró a Kuroko de la manita caminando entrelazando sus dedos hasta ir donde su primo que estaba con ayuda de las esclavas durmiendo a su manada- ¡Aomine!

 

-¿Qué? -preguntó el peliazul con el cabello revuelto ya que si bien Hanamachi, Rukawa, Sendo, Shinichi y Mitsui se habían quedado dormidos Aphrodi estaba peleando con el sueño jalándole el cabello a su papi.

 

-Estuve hablando con Kuroko -le dijo Kagami mirando a su ahora esclavo- y Haizaki trató violar a tu chico en el pasado -le soltó a boca jarro, seguía siendo un gladiador bajo las buenas maneras que le había tocado aprender en corto tiempo.

 

Aomine se congeló soltando a Aphrodi que trepó hasta su cabeza literalmente saliéndose de la cama.

 

-¿Qué? -preguntó mirando al esclavo de Kagami serio. Kuroko se inquietó y se escondió detrás de Kagami, que le puso las manos sobre los hombros tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa suave, Kuroko le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose seguro con el pelirojo, él no dejaría que nada le pasara y lo sabía.

 

-Sólo trato, estaba borracho y el amo Miyaji le rescató, mi amo es virgen -se apresuró a decir Kuroko sintiéndose más seguro gracias a Kagami, pero malinterpretando la preocupación de los otros dos.

 

Kagami miró a su primo serio.

 

-Tú me dices si vamos ahora y lo secuestramos -dijo con toda naturalidad el gladiador como si hablara del tiempo.

 

-Nada me gustaría más, pero el vendrá mañana a desayunar y no quiero asustarlo, esperemos a que lo haga entonces y no lo dejaremos salir más de aquí -aseguro Aomine-. Esa familia es un peligro para él, estoy impresionado de que haya sobrevivido con bien hasta ahora con esas pirañas rodeándolo.

 

-Podrías pedir un edicto ¿No? –preguntó Kagami- Padre lo haría por ti, para que tu rubio se quedara y no regresara a su casa. Lo pediría de inmediato y si dice media palabra le decimos a papá, y padre corre a buscarlo -aseguró, la dinámica de esa casa se aprendía rápido... No había nada que Shirogane no hiciera por Sanada , el verdadero y peligroso poder en esa familia, dado que no había un solo hombre en esa familia que no hiciera lo que quisiera el vengativo romano.

 

-Sí, eso haremos -asintió Aomine-. No confió en ese hermano suyo, menos después de lo que vi hoy.

 

-Pero Miyaji cuida al amo Kise -defendió Kuroko tímidamente.

 

-Hace lo que puede, pero no es suficiente, está demasiado pendiente de su esclavo, toda su atención no es para mi Ryota -negó Aomine.

 

-Vamos a hablar con padre -asintió Kagami.

 

-Vamos... ¿Kuroko, podrías encargarte de acostar a Aphrodi, por favor? -le pidió sacándose a la bolita rubia de encima y poniéndosela al doncel en brazos, sabiendo que no podía ordenarle nada a este, Kagami nunca lo permitiría, lo bueno era que Kuroko era muy amable y nunca decía que no a un favor pedido con amabilidad.

 

**Continuará...**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

 

 

Esa noche, se escuchó un grito, Ryota se levantó y salió de su habitación cuando lo escucho el sonido había venido de la habitación de su papa así que se dirigió hacia ella encontrándose con Miyaji que le acompaño a la habitación de su progenitor encontrándose con el cuadro de su padre tirado en el suelo con una cobra enredada en el cuello.

 

-¡Miyaji!-llamo a su hermano asustado al ver la cobra-¡Es de las serpientes de mi terrario!-la reconoció de inmediato. Su padre estaba azul por el veneno era obvio que estaba muerto.

 

-Toma llévatela de aquí-le paso Miyaji la serpiente con mucho cuidado-sal de aquí corre yo me encargare de todo-le prometió el rubio mayor mirando a todos lados desesperado justo entonces se fijó en lo que Kotaro miraba, las velas, tomo el candelabro por el soporte y lo empujo dejándolo caer sobre las telas de la cama de su padre-sal de aquí Ryota llévate a Kotaro-le ordeno de nuevo el seme serio al ver que los dos donceles aún seguían ahí.

 

Ryota asintió agarrando a Kotaro saliendo con la cobra en sus manos que se enredó rápidamente en su brazo, pero no llegaron ni a la puerta cuando vinieron los soldados del emperador. Ryota y Kotaro pegaron un grito, detrás de los guardias estaba Haizaki con una maléfica sonrisa.

 

-Ryota Kise mato a mi padre-acuso el moreno señalando al doncel.

 

-¡Haizaki!-Exclamo Kise debió haber sido Haizaki el que tomo su serpiente para que atacara a su padre adivino-¡Miyaji! ¡Miyaji!- grito por su hermano cuando un soldado empujo a Kotaro golpeándolo contra la pared cuando trato de interponerse frente a Ryota, el fuego ya se podía ver venia desde la habitación de su padre.

 

-¿De que hablas Haizaki?-pregunto Miyaji que había llegado corriendo hacia ellos, sosteniendo a Ryota y levantando a Kotaro-padre está atrapado en el fuego, rápido busquen agua tenemos que sacarlo, aun lo escuchaba gritar mientras corría hacia aquí, el fuego lo está consumiendo todo apúrense por ayuda-les grito.

 

-No, fue nuestro hermano por eso lleva esa cobra en la mano, mi padre ya está muerto- aseguro Haizaki furioso -¿estás involucrado también Miyaji?

 

-¿De qué hablas? Ryota siempre ha tenido serpientes con él, pueden preguntarle a quien sea pero sus serpientes nunca han atacado a nadie están debidamente entrenadas. ¿Estuviste bebiendo de nuevo Haizaki? disculpen a mi hermano, el toma demasiado,-le dijo a los guardias- ustedes busquen agua el fuego se propaga-le grito a los esclavos.

 

Rápidamente todo el mundo se movió buscando cubos de aguas para apagar el fuego, luego de un rato lograron controlar el siniestro y el agua estaba siendo puesto encima del cuerpo del señor Kise y Ryota temblaba en brazos de su hermano Miyaji.

 

-Que lo decida el emperador.- dijo Haizaki sin importar que su padre había muerto, total había sido el quien había soltado la serpiente contra su padre, después de todo si su hermanito no era para él no sería para nadie prefería verlo muerto que con otro. Y no dejaría que Miyaji arruinara sus planes.

 

-No entiendo que te pasa-le acuso Miyaji al ver a Haizaki empeñado en que se llevaran a Ryota encarcelado- pero mi hermano es un doncel Romano. Para asegurarse de que no escapara yo iré con ustedes a la prisión hasta el juicio de Ryota el no pondrá un pie en ella-se ofreció Miyaji para tomar su lugar claro que no era imbécil Kotaro sabría lo que tenía que hacer, debía llevar a su hermanito con Aomine en su ausencia para mantenerse a salvo a él y a Ryota, sabía que a la que él no estuviera Haizaki trataría de violarlos a ambos.

 

-Que buen hermano eres- se burló Haizaki de él usando un tono falso, viendo que pronto llegaban a recoger las cenizas del cadáver y Ryota miraba a su hermano asustado.

 

-Miyaji- susurro Ryota asustado apretando la manita de Kotaro.

 

-¿Haizaki hermano deberías acompañarme hasta la prisión al menos no? Después de todo eres mi hermano mayor-le recordó serio Miyaji sabiendo que Haizaki no se había imaginado que Miyaji dejaba a Kotaro para que arruinara sus planes.

 

Kotaro con lagrimitas en los ojos, ya estaba arrastrando a Ryota con mucho disimulo hacia el otro lado para tomar un carruaje hacia la villa donde vivía Aomine.

 

Haizaki asintió con una sonrisa triunfadora sabiéndose ganador.

 

-Claro que si- ahora sería él quien decidía el destino de Ryota. Si Miyaji ahí ya nada se interpondría en su camino.

 

A Ryota poco falto para soltarse a llorar cuando vio que sus hermanos se iban y que Kotaro lo estaba intentando sacar de ahí.

 

-¿Dónde vamos Kotaro? No huiré y abandonare a Miyaji-. Dijo viendo como los esclavos le ponían un sobretodo. Miyaji y Ryota eran buenos con ellos, Haizaki y el amo Kise no así que ayudarían también a huir a su dulce amito y al esclavo favorito del amo Miyaji.

 

-Apúrense antes de que el amo Haizaki vuelva-les dijo Furihata asiéndolos subir al carruaje.

 

-A donde mi amo Miyaji desea ahí le llevo amo Ryota-dijo con un sollozo Kotaro dándole la dirección al cochero para que los llevara a la villa esperando que su amo no se hubiese equivocado y Aomine los ayudara realmente.

 

-Kotaro-Ryota lo miro y miro a los demás esclavos- Obedezcan a Haizaki. Sera lo mejor por ahora cuando el vuelva- les dijo sabiendo que era capaz de mandarlos a los leones a todos sin piedad, eran buenos esclavos.

 

Pronto llegaron a la villa donde vivía Kuroko, Kagami con sus padres y Aomine, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Bajaron del carruaje, en la puerta de la villa Kotaro llamo y un esclavo abrió.

 

-Necesitamos ver a Aomine Daiki, es urgente-dijo el esclavo de los Kise seriamente-traigo conmigo a su prometido Ryota Kise, a ocurrido una desgracia-le urgió al desconcertado sirviente por la hora, pero al escuchar la palabra prometido miro confuso a Ryota antes de correr a buscar al amo Aomine.

 

Ryota estaba hipando, su padre por muy bastardo que fuera, incluso con las ganas de matarlo a veces seguía siendo su padre y su hermano, su Miyaji estaba ahora en prisión por su culpa, estaba seguro había sido una trampa de Haizaki todo.

 

Aomine llego echándose una bata por encima casi corriendo.

 

-¿Ryota?-parpadeo al verlo frente a él-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo jalándolos para que entraran.

 

-Mi padre- dijo mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto- mi padre falleció, me están culpando porque mi cobra estaba sobre el pero Miyaji quemo el cuerpo antes de que llegara la guardia del emperador. Miyaji tomo mi lugar...-explicaba entre sollozos- fue a prisión por mi... Kotaro el esclavo de Miyaji me trajo no sé si lo recuerdas-trataba de secarse las lágrimas con las manos temblorosas.

 

-Traigan un poco de vino dulce-ordeno a los sirvientes asiendo sentar a Ryota-ahora respira hondo y dime que sucedió con calma.

 

-No sé, todo fue demasiado rápido- sollozo tomando el vino dulce que le tendía Aomine con manos temblorosas - solo sé que padre está muerto, Haizaki me culpa y Miyaji tomo mi lugar.

 

Aomine miro al lloroso sirviente que le explico mejor lo que había sucedido con su amo Miyaji y con el amo Ryota.

 

-Ese bastardo-suspiro Aomine-hablare con mi familia lo vamos a solucionar todo-le prometió a Ryota aunque estaba preocupado el parricidio era castigado con la muerte-lleven a Ryota a mis habitaciones con su sirviente que se queden ahí-ordeno a dos de sus esclavos el esa noche tenía el presentimiento que no dormiría con todo lo que tenía que hacer-levanta a Kagami y a mi tío los necesito aquí-ordeno a otro esclavo.

 

Ryota asintió yéndose con los esclavos.

 

Mientras Shirogane y Kagami se encontraron con Aomine ambos recién salidos de la cama.

 

-¿Que sucedió Aomine que sea tan importante para que me despiertes?- pregunto el seme mayor.

 

-Acusan a mi futuro esposo de parricidio-les dijo directo al grano y sin rodeos no había tiempo que perder, procedió a contarle de forma rápida los detalles que conocía del caso-lo único bueno es que Miyaji quemo el cuerpo y sin cuerpo no hay pruebas-dijo pasándose una mano por el revuelto cabello.

 

Shirogane le miro serio era una acusación grave la que sopesaba sobre el antiguo amo del esclavo de su hijo.

 

-El parricidio es penado con la crucifixión.- Les recordó - mandare a dos esclavos, a recolectar información. Si del cuerpo no quedara ni las cenizas... es difícil pensar que un buen doncel de pueblo sea como nuestras damas... aun así hablare con el emperador... seguro hasta le divierte, ya conocen al emperador Harasawa.

 

-Ryota es mío-dijo Aomine serio-y ese bastardo de Haizaki quiere impedirlo. Ahora como cabeza de familia, puede darse el lujo de negarme a mi Ryota-les recordó tensamente, antes lo mataba al bastardo.-por eso trata de sacar a Miyaji del camino solo Miyaji se interpone con sus sucias intenciones con mi futuro consorte.

 

-Mi querido muchacho por encima de su hermano, Ryota le pertenece al emperador y él es quien decide con quien lo casa, le diré que muerto Kise puede hacerse con el laudo que tenía este- dijo Shirogane- y un par de esclavos.-añadió para mejorar la oferta.

 

-Gracias-le agradeció Aomine a su tío agradeciendo la influencia del sobre el emperador.

 

-Si no, nos iremos al plan B, el hijo menor de Harasawa, lo único que ama el emperador, su pequeño Izuki... y como su pequeño Izuki está por desposarse con tus primos... pues...

 

-Esperemos que plan A funcione-suspiro Aomine asintiendo.

 

-Esperemos que el plan A Funcione- estuvo de acuerdo Shirogane yéndose a cambiar para ir a la casa del mismo emperador. Kagami asintió el también lo esperaba, Kuroko se pondría muy triste si se enteraba del peligro que corría su antiguo amo así que sería mejor que no se enterara.

 

Continuara... 


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 

 

Katsunori Harasawa el gran emperador estaba contento viendo como sus esclavos fornicaban unos con otros, mientras en sus brazos tenía al menor de sus hijos, era hermoso y sagrado para él, tal vez lo único que consideraba sagrado en su retorcida mente, el pequeño Izuki con su precioso cabello largo tan oscuro como las alas de un cuervo que enmarcaban su rostro terso y blanco adornado con unos ojitos oscuros similares a los ojos de un aguila, esbelto y delicado, había sido criado entre todos los vejámenes que su padre hacía, más jamás los había practicado. Izuki era el hijo de Harasawa con una de sus hermanas favoritas. El espectáculo se llevaba a cabo frente a si cuando vio entrando a Kozo Shirogane, con Aomine Daiki, el pequeño consentido de Izuki los reconoció por ser familia de sus futuros desposados, Reo Mibuchi y Hanamiya Makoto hermanos pequeños de Sanada, el flagrante desposado de Shirogane.

 

-Oh, mi querido Kozo -Saludó Harasawa acariciando el cabello negro de su hijo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 

-Un pedido para mi sobrino -dijo Shirogane serio contándole la situación-. Mi familia desea a ese doncel... -le dijo cuando terminó su explicación.

 

-Le estaría muy agradecido si nos ayudara su majestad -aseguro Aomine al rey.

 

-Veré qué puedo hacer por ti, muchacho, sabes que tu familia es mi favorita y Kozo es mi buena mano derecha y Sanada siempre fue de mis personas favoritas. Seguramente es virgen tu chico -rio con descaro-, claro para que estés obsesionado de esa forma con un pueblerino sin duda lo es y es que hoy en día los donceles vírgenes escasean en Roma.

 

-Gracias por su ayuda, su majestad -hizo Aomine una reverencia simplemente ignorando todo lo demás, así era el emperador.

 

\- Tranquilo. Espero que pronto te cases. Todo sea por la familia de Kozo. Los Kise llegaron a Roma bajo la protección de Kiyoki y Kiyoki no me cae muy bien realmente -comentó el emperador.

 

-Hai, lo haré, su majestad -aseguró Aomine, nada le gustaría más que casarse con Ryota.

 

Pronto salieron Shirogane y Aomine con la nueva buena, el emperador había declarado todo un accidente así que liberarían a Miyaji y había dado la autorización para que Ryota y Aomine se casaran.

 

***

 

\- Anda, hijo mío, tendré el juego con los animales... no quiero que veas -Izuki le sonrió a su papá y asintió. Claro que virgen tampoco era.... tenía dos hermosos prometidos que no le podían poner una mano encima, pero el doncel aristocrático era feliz disfrutando del sexo con los juguetes que sus prometidos le traían, su padre habló de que nada de sexo con ello, no habló de los grandiosos juguetes que estos le traían e introducían en su cuerpo.

 

-Izuki -le saludo Hanamiya al verlo por los pasillos.

 

-Makoto-sonrió besando su mejilla como el dulce niño, que no era y eso lo sabían sus prometidos

 

-¿A dónde vas? -le ofreció su brazo para escoltarle.

 

-A mi habitación, papá está jugando con sus donceles... creo que se acaba de montar una orgia - sonrió el pelilargo.

 

-Te acompaño -se ofreció el mayor con una sonrisa retorcida- ¿Y cómo te han tratado los nuevos juguetes que te regalamos para que cuidaras de ti?

 

-Oh, excelente -dijo riendo entrando a su habitación con Hanamiya-. Las bolitas que consiguieron de los vendedores de orienten se sienten muy bien cuando camino o me siento -suspiró contento, tenía de echo en ese momento cuatro introducidas, las había sentido todo el tiempo mientras estaba con su padre sentado en su regazo escuchando las audiencias que su padre concedía mientras jugaba con su cabello y luego cuando caminaba de regreso a sus aposentos las había sentido moviéndose dentro de el. También tenía diferentes dildos de pajas y de maderas y aceites para introducirlos. Sus prometidos siempre les traían nuevos y mejores.

 

-Me alegra, aunque pronto estaremos casados y nosotros nos encargaremos de tus necesidades, será mucho mejor que con los juguetes -le aseguro Hanamiya sensualmente.

 

-¿Quieres entrar a ver? Debo sacarlas para limpiarlas -susurró Izuki en tono sugerente besándole los labios superficialmente.

 

-Mi honor -sonrió encantado asintiendo el de sonrisa retorcida y algo cruel.

 

-¿Y Reo? -preguntó– Ah, ya sé, seguramente jodiéndose a mi pequeño esclavo ¿Verdad? - rio quitándose su túnica y quedando desnudo frente a Hanamiya mientras caminaba hacia su enorme cama.

 

Hanamiya asintió sentándose en un amplio diván cómodamente para ver el espectáculo.

 

-Pobre Kasamatsu -rio sabiendo que Kasamatsu era el bastardito de su papá con una de las tantas sirvientas del palacio. Kasamatsu Yukio tenía la mala suerte de pertenecerle a Izuki. Él sabía que sus prometidos gozaban de dejar como guiñapo al chico. En desquite por no poderlo tocar a él. Se subió a su cama poniéndose a cuatro patas con su culito alto y firme apuntando hacia Hanamiya para que disfrutara del espectáculo. Llevando sus dedos hacia su culo para sacarse las bolas chinas cuando Hanamiya habló.

 

-Empújalas hacia fuera, no uses tus manos -le pidió. Izuki sonrió sabiendo a sus prometidos unos pervertidos, por eso eran perfecto para él, recostó su pecho contra la cama dejando sus posaderas levantaba aun sosteniéndose de sus rodillas y comenzó a pujar suavemente para expulsar las bolitas de dentro de él-. Estas echa toda una perra viciosilla, Izuki -dijo Hanamiya complacido, eso estaba sirviendo de entrenamiento a su Izuki para ellos.

 

-Ahhh claro... -gimió con profundidad sintiendo la primera de las bolas apretar contra su anillo abriéndolo, tratando de salir de su cuerpo.

 

-Ya te abres más fácil -le felicitó cuando la primera de las bolitas ya asomaba casi a la mitad terminando de salir quedando guindando de su culito como una linda colita dado que un hilo la ataba aun a las tres en el interior de Izuki sin dejarla caer libremente en la cama-. Parece que tienes una colita como toda una linda perrita. Nuestra perrita -le aseguró sabiendo cuanto excitaba a Izuki ser tratado de esa forma. Ver desde pequeño como su padre trataba a los esclavos y a los demás, de alguna forma había afectado la psiquis de Izuki.

 

\- Sí, sí. Al principio me dolía mucho, pero ya aprendí. Ahora se siente bien, muchas veces me levanto agitado en la noche entonces tomo alguno de los juguetes que me traen y cuando lo introduzco dentro de mi puedo dormir más tranquilo es como si estuvieran aquí conmigo -le confesó.

 

-Cuando seas nuestro esposo, dormirás siempre con mi pene o con el de Reo dentro -rio animándolo-. Incluso nos despertaras cada día con una mamada -le propuso escuchándolo gemir ante la propuesta moviendo sus caderas haciendo mover el hilo con la bolita fuera-. No flojees, sigue pujando, aun te quedan tres -le recordó levantándose y acercándose sentándose en la orilla de la cama para ver más de cerca el espectáculo de su niño.

 

-Ahh sí, comeré su semen cada mañana y mi pancita siempre estará llena de vuestro semen -gimió el pelilargo retomando su tarea para su placer y el de Hanamiya.

 

-La boda será pronto, entonces te llenaremos de tanto semen que lo vomitaras -le dijo.

 

-¡Júralo! -gimió mientras la segunda bolita asomaba de entre su rosado anito que se volvía a abrir para dar paso a la segunda intrusa cuando esta salió por completo Izuki se corrió haciendo sonreír a Hanamiya que lo sostuvo de las caderas para que no callera, Izuki se corría fácil, sobre todo cuando estimulaba su culo como con esas bolitas.

 

-Te lo juro -le dijo amorosamente-. Aun te quedan dos más, bebé, tu puedes, pújala -le animó con suavidad dejándolo recuperar el aliento.

 

Izuki recuperó el aliento y sonrió a Hanamiya volviendo a su tarea.

 

-Un día quiero que tú y Reo me penetren a la vez -le pidió.

 

-Sin duda lo haremos y tú lo disfrutaras, te correrás con nuestras pollas dentro -le aseguró-. Ahora chúpamela -le pidió echando su túnica a un lado para liberar su embravecido miembro, al menos eso si podía hacerlo su niño.

 

Izuki abrió la boca chupando glotonamente, moviendo su culito para provocar que las dos bolitas que aun llevaba dentro chocara extendiendo el trabajo de expulsarlas y así el placer. Las pujaba y cuando estaban cerca de salir dejaba de hacerlo y movía su culito para hacer entrar la tercera bolita de nuevo.

 

-Te ves divino con mi polla en tu boca, mientras dos bolas chinas cuelgan de tus blancas nalgas y dos más están dentro de ti -le aseguró Makoto.

 

Izuki le miró con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, pero no de dolor sino de pasión contenida, con su boca llena de la polla del chico de mirada retorcida al que amaba. Con vicio, con lujuria. Y así los encontró Reo quien entró justo para ver el momento en que la tercera bolita salía, venía con un patito Kasamatsu. Sí, porque Reo le había agarrado en los establos y le había jodido hasta abrirlo bien y a salud así que este caminaba como un patito.

 

-Oh, se están divirtiendo -sonrió acercándose al ver a su hermano y a su prometido, sopesando una de las bolitas la que recién acababa de salir y volviéndosela a introducir-. Eso es un lindo espectáculo -aseguró-, pero hagámoslo más lindo -sonrió ignorando el gemido que dio Izuki cuando le introdujo de nuevo la bolita que acababa de expulsar-. Kasamatsu, usa tu boca para ayudar a sacar de tu amo esos juguetes -le ordenó al chico que subió obediente a la cama tocando después de pedir permiso las caderas de Izuki con sus manos para ayudarse mientras este no dejaba de chupar a Hanamiya, Kasamatsu llevo su boca al culito de Izuki lamiendo el anito de su amo para estimularlo. Eran medios hermanos, ambos hijos del emperador pero Kasamatsu era el bastardo de una sirvienta mientras que Izuki era el hijo favorito del emperador y su hermana, un abismo insalvable uno el príncipe el otro el esclavo-. Chupa, Kasamatsu -le ordenó Reo-, si no lo haces no saldrán fácilmente -le dijo. Kasamatsu obedeció la orden succionando sobre el anito de Izuki hasta que logró sacar la tercera bolita que el amo Reo había vuelto a introducir en el amo cuando llegaron, arrancándole fuertes gemidos al amo Izuki.

 

Hanamiya miraba el espectáculo con una sonrisa, manipulaba la mamada que le daba Izuki agarrándolo del largo cabello mientras Reo metía sus dedos en el culito de Kasamatsu jugando con el chico que tenía su boquita pegada al culo de Izuki. Izuki sólo chupaba cuando se corrió solito por la excitación y la estimulación en su anito, por segunda vez mientras seguía entretenido con la verga de su prometido.

 

Hanamiya no tardo mucho más y se corrió en su boca y en su cara, mientras Reo tenía cuatro dedos dentro de Kasamatsu tratando de introducir el quinto y último en el momento en que este logró extraer la última bolita de Izuki, ahora el hilo con las bolitas quedó guindando de la boquita de Kasamatsu por la bola que este tenía en su boca, mientras Izuki se dejaba caer en la cama con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

-Métele la mano, Reo -le ordenó Izuki queriendo verlo.

 

-A tus órdenes -sonrió Mibuchi complaciéndolo metiendo la mano con suavidad pero firmesa y empujando hasta que su mano entro hasta la muñeca dentro del culo de Kasamatsu.

 

Kasamatsu soltó la bolita china en su boca que callo junto a las otras cuatro unidas por el cordón en el colchón y gritó, le dolía su culito abierto de esa forma.

 

-A pesar de la edad le caben sus dos vergas e incluso tu mano. Se ve magnifica dentro de su culito, a veces me dan ganas de enviar a Kasamatsu al entrenamiento con Masako Araki -rio levantándose y sentándose en las piernas de Hanamiya.

 

-¿Tú que dices, Kasamatsu? ¿Te gustaría? -le sacó su mano Reo, dándose por satisfecho acariciándole el cabellito al chico que era un año mayor que su Izuki.

 

-No... -dijo mirándolos- no quiero -pidió más aliviado por tener esa mano fuera.

 

Izuki sonrió.

 

-Entonces deberás ser muy, pero muy bueno -dijo el de cabellos lacios maldadoso–. Tu trabajo es complacer a Reo y a Hanamiya hasta que yo me case con ellos y siempre que yo diga.

 

-Kasamatsu siempre es bueno -le recordó Hanamiya besando la cabeza de Izuki. Kasamatsu se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada, no tenía más remedio que obedecer a su retorcido amo y hermano, el no era nadie para el emperador, no era querido y no era amado, el solo era un esclavo que no tenía más que a ese retorcido príncipe que era su amo y a sus dos crueles prometidos.

 

**Continuará...**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

 

 

-Amito Ryota, trate de descansar -le pidió Kotaro a Kise. Kise negó suavemente con su rubia cabeza.

 

-No puedo, Kotaro, es imposible, la angustia no me deja en paz -dijo mordiendo su labio. De pronto la puerta se abrió y cuando ambos rubios miraron hacia ella, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos ante el estaba de pie Aomine Daiki y a su lado su hermano Miyaji.

 

-Hermano -exclamó Kise lanzándose a sus brazos sollozando suavemente. Miyaji lo estrechó en sus brazos y besó su frente.

 

-Estoy bien, Ryota, estoy bien, el mismo emperador me ha declarado inocente, me dejaron ir -le susurro tranquilizando al rubio frotando su espalda, aunque el mismo había pensado que perdería su vida. Miró por sobre la cabeza rubia de su hermano a su rubio esclavo de colmillito y le sonrió viendo las lagrimas en los ojos verde aceituna de Kotaro-. Estoy de vuelta -le susurró. Y Kotaro sonrió entre lágrimas asintiendo con su cabeza.

 

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -le preguntó el de ojos dorados a Miyaji separándose un poco de él para poderlo ver a la cara.

 

-Yo no hice nada, fue él -señaló a Aomine.

 

-Gracias, gracias, mi Lord -le dijo Ryota aun abrazado a su hermano, pero mirando a los ojos al moreno.

 

-No las merezco, en realidad el merito principal es de mi tío. El tiene buena relación con el emperador como su mano derecha, así que sólo se lo pidió -le quitó peso Aomine a la situación.

 

***

 

Los instintos de Kagami fueron lo que lo llevaron a abrir sus ojos y despertar en completa alerta, después de que Daiki llegó a la casa con el hermano de Kise, Kagami se había retirado a descansar más tranquilo de no tener que darle una mala noticia a su ángel, quien todo el tiempo había permanecido dormido. Apenas se había dormido, por eso también reaccionó más rápidamente. Sus ojos rápido detectaron la causa de que hubiese despertado en el camastro contra la pared, Kuroko se retorcía dejando salir suaves gemidos angustiados de vez en cuando. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

 

En menos de 5 segundos Kagami estuvo sobre sus pies acercándose aprisa a su ángel. Se arrodilló junto al camastro del peliceleste y lo movió suavemente para despertarlo.

 

-Kuroko, es sólo una pesadilla, despierta -le habló en voz baja. Tetsuya abrió sus ojos de golpe, la respiración acelerada, los ojos llenos de pánico, mientras miraba a todos lados frenético antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba más dentro de su pesadilla. Se llevó una mano a los ojos cubriéndoselos.

 

-Lo siento, amo, no quise despertarlo -susurró el celeste.

 

-Nunca te disculpes por tener una pesadilla -le ordenó con suavidad- y tú puedes despertarme siempre, todas las veces que lo necesites, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti -le juró el pelirrojo- ¿Qué soñabas? -le preguntó directamente preocupado por él, Taiga aun era alguien tosco, no podía evitarlo, aun así cuando estaba con Kuroko le salía bastante natural tener un borde suave para con él.

 

Kuroko no respondió, pero desvió sus ojos azules a la pared lo que fue suficiente respuesta para Kagami... soñaba con esa vez... con la vez que fue obligado a violar a su ángel. Apretó sus labios molestos, pero no dijo nada en lugar de eso tomó al celeste en sus brazos y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

 

Al sentir el cálido consuelo Kuroko dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas agarrándose las manos a la toga romana del ex-gladiador.

 

-Shhh, Tetsuya -se atrevió a llamar a su ángel por su nombre-, todo estará bien, nunca jamás te volverán a hacer daño, no mientras yo respire -le juraba acariciando con sus toscas y grandes manos la espalda de Kuroko en círculos buscando tranquilizarlo. Se levantó como el esclavo en brazos y caminó hasta la enorme cama romana que nunca usaba dado que siempre dormía en el suelo. Se sentó en ella con Kuroko en brazos. Él no la usaba, pero era una cama digna de un rey, algo así se merecía su ángel, su pequeña salvación, desde hoy... sería la cama de Kuroko. Lo depositó con cuidado en las finas sabanas entre los almohadones antes de levantarse para darle espacio a Kuroko, se sorprendió cuando la pálida mano como la leche se cerró en su muñeca.

 

-¿Amo? -susurró Kuroko mirándolo con ojos confuso.

 

-Kagami -le corrigió por no sabía que numero de vez ya-. Duerme aquí, ésta será desde ahora tu cama, es mucho más cómoda que ese camastro, seguro que así las pesadillas no te visitan -le dijo ingenuamente.

 

-No es correcto, no si mi amo... si Kagami duerme en el suelo -se corrigió al ver la mirada que le dio el pelirrojo cuando le dijo amo.

 

-Me gusta el suelo -aseguró Kagami volviéndolo a arropar tercamente.

 

-Pues a mí, mi camastro entonces -aseguró Kuroko.

 

-Vale, si tú usas la cama yo usaré el camastro -le dijo Kagami. Kuroko negó escandalizado el ex-gladiador era ahora un amo romano, no era correcto que usara el camastro.

 

-Ha.. Hagamos algo -susurro Kuroko-, duerma en la cama conmigo -le dijo con miedo, pero queriendo confiar en Kagami.

 

-Pero tú me tienes miedo -negó Kagami preocupado por la comodidad de Kuroko-, además me caería -le recordó con una suave sonrisa.

 

-Inténtelo -le pidió Kuroko.

 

-Si yo estoy ahí contigo, tendrás malos sueños -aseguro Kagami no queriendo traer los malos recuerdos de vuelta a su ángel.

 

-Tal vez necesito que usted esté aquí para que mi alma acepte la realidad de que ya nunca más estaré en peligro, no con usted -dijo Kuroko con suavidad y ante ese argumento Kagami se vio desarmado, dudoso se sentó en el borde de la cama. Kuroko se arrodilló en ésta para empujar a su amo suavemente contra las almohadas, Kagami estaba tenso, buscaba casi no moverse para no incomodar al esclavo. Kuroko lo encontró tierno y de cierta forma se sintió seguro metiéndose debajo de las mantas y cerrando sus ojos en la suave y cómoda cama, era en el lugar más cómodo en que alguna vez había reposado y eso que su camastro no estaba nada mal. Kuroko rápidamente se quedó dormido, pero Kagami no pudo, acostado sobre las sabanas para no asustar a Kuroko lo miraba con fascinación, el celeste era su ángel, la persona con la que había soñado pasar una vida y eso no había cambiado todavía.

 

Extendió su mano de forma tímida temiendo despertarlo y acarició el cabello celeste, Kuroko se acurrucó más sin levantarse, con una expresión serena en su rostro y sin darse cuenta mirando la dulce carita del celeste, Kagami también se durmió en la cómoda cama romana por primera vez sin caerse, junto al ángel de sus sueños.

 

**Continuará...**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

 

 

Esa mañana Ryota Kise se había levantado con los más preciosos ojos azules mirándolo desde el borde del lecho donde había descansado. Se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa hacia el pequeño Aphrodi que le miraba asomado desde el borde de la cama.

 

-Hola -susurró Ryota adormilado y estirandose.

 

Aphrodi rio cantarinamente antes de saltar directo a la cama y los brazos de Ryota que lo atrapó con una suave risa encantada. Desde que ayer en la noche habían liberado a Miyaji y se había librado de la acusación de parricidio se sentía más ligero.

 

-Hola -sonrió el rubito más pequeño-. Volviste -le dijo alegremente con una sonrisa deslumbrante y desdentada.

 

-Aphrodi, papá te dijo que no lo despertaras -dijo Rukawa al entrar a la habitación y ver al más pequeño metido en los brazos de Ryota.

 

-No pasa nada, ya estaba despierto cuando entró -mintió Kise besando la cabeza del pequeño con una sonrisa.

 

-Papá pregunta si tomaría el desayuno con nosotros -sonrió Rukawa. Ryota asintió–. Bien. Ordenaré que le traigan agua para su aseo -dijo el pelinegro contento.

 

-Gracias -le sonrió Ryota.

 

Se aseo y unos minutos después bajó con ambos niños a la mesa donde ya estaba Aomine Daiki sentado con sus otros 4 hijos, Mitsui, Sendo, Shinichi y Hanamachi, recordaba sus nombres. Su sonrisa se acentuó al ver en la mesa también a Miyaji, detrás de él estaba parado Kotaro

 

–Buenos días -saludó a todos Kise tomando asiento con Rukawa a su lado y Aphrodi aun en su regazo.

 

-Buenos días-le saludaron todos.

 

-¿Dormiste bien? -le preguntó Miyaji.

 

-Contigo libre y libre de toda acusación, sí... como no lo hacía hace tiempo-confesó.

 

-Es un alivio saber que tu descanso fue bueno -intervino Daiki y con un gesto suyo sirvieron el desayuno-. Aphrodi, toma asiento para que Ryota pueda desayunar -le ordenó a su hijo menor.

 

-No por favor -negó Ryota mirando al niño con una sonrisa dulce-, déjalo aquí conmigo -le sonrió a Aphrodi que lo abrazo dulcemente.

 

-Si insistes -asintió Daiki con una sonrisa, al parecer su hijo pequeño era su mayor aliado para convencer a Kise Ryota de que se quedara a su lado.

 

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora, Miyaji? -le preguntó Kise al otro rubio, mientras alimentaba al pequeño Aphrodi–. Sin padre vivo... ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? Haizaki es el mayor y el heredero -le recordó con algo de temor.

 

Miyaji también estaba inquieto, como un varón el podía salirse del control de Haizaki aun ahora que este acabara de convertirse en el patre de familia. Pero Kise no, él estaba atado a las decisiones de Haizaki y eso era peligroso.

 

-Sobre eso... -carraspeo Aomine-, el emperador dio su bendición para que se casara conmigo -le dijo a Kise haciendo que se le callera el pedazo de fruta con el que alimentaba a Aphrodi-. No le obligaré -se apresuró a aclarar a Aomine-, pero para mí sería un honor que se casara conmigo y una orden del emperador no es algo que su hermano pueda violentar ni aun si es el Patre de Familia Kise, el emperador sigue siendo el emperador.

 

-Ryota... sin padre, ya la casa no es segura no para ti -le dijo Miyaji la realidad-. Tal vez casarte no es una mala opcion, Daiki parece una buena persona y... adoras a sus hijos -dijo sabiendo las casi nulas posibilidades de Kise de tener hijos propios.

 

-¿Pero y tú? ¿Que será de ti?

 

-Yo estaré bien tengo mi propio dinero, tengo a Kotaro y soy un varón. No es mucho el poder que tiene Haizaki sobre mí -le quitó importancia Miyaji.

 

-No confió en él -susurró Kise.

 

-Yo tampoco -le sonrió Miyaji-, pero tengo mejores posibilidades que tú contra él.

 

-Tu hermano y su... esclavo-dijo mirando a Kotaro sabiendo que entre Miyaji y él había más que una relación de amo y esclavo-. Son tu familia, son siempre bienvenidos a nuestro hogar -le aseguró Daiki.

 

Ryota miró a los niños en silencio, luego a su hermano y por último a Daiki. El moreno era tan guapo y realmente era más de lo que siempre tan siquiera imaginó y lo quería aun cuando le había dicho que estaba seco y no podía darle hijos.

 

-Bien -susurró asintiendo-, me casare contigo -le dijo al moreno y este sonrió levantándose y tomando la mano de Kise, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie antes de besar su mejilla.

 

-No te arrepentirás -le prometió.

 

***

 

-Taiga... -Sanada quedó en silencio al entrar al cuarto de su hijo, había venido a recordarle al chico sus lecciones de etiqueta, y esperaba encontrarlo en el suelo donde siempre dormía, cosa que le rompía el alma, por eso no estaba preparado para verlo dormido en la cama... con el esclavo.

 

Kuroko abrió sus ojos celestes y vio al señor Sanada.

 

-Amo –susurró, pero cuando hizo el gesto de levantarse Sanada negó con la cabeza indicándole silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios. Disfrutando de la imagen de su hijo mayor en una cama tal y como le correspondía aunque tuviera un esclavo a su lado. Si eso necesitaba para usar la jodida cama que así fuera.

 

-Cuando se levante recuérdale que tiene lecciones -ordenó en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

 

Había tiempo, su hijo se merecía descansar después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir.

 

Kuroko parpadeó confundido antes de mirar a su lado y encontrarse con el rostro dormido de Kagami, lo que le arrancó una suave y tímida sonrisa.

 

***

 

Murasakibara sonrió cuando puso a Akashi en el suelo, había cargado a su pequeño dentro desde el carruaje a la casa de sus padres, por el siempre tendria al pelirrojo en sus brazos.

 

-Voy con mamá -sonrió el consentido pelirrojo exigiendo un beso antes de correr como dueño y señor de la casa de Sanada y Kozo Shirogane.

 

-Lo tienes muy consentido -dijo complacido por este hecho Kozo Shirogane apareciendo por un pasillo cuando su hijo se alejó.

 

-Lo prometí ¿o no? -le recordó Murasakibara.

 

Kozo asintió, él no había querido dar a su hijo, pero Akashi había suplicado por casarse con el pelivioleta y Sanada había estado de su lado, además Murasakibara había prometido darle el mundo a Akashi... al parecer tomó una buena decisión cuando lo permitió.

 

-Lo hiciste -asintió.

 

-¿Desayunaste?

 

-Sí, iba al senado ¿Y tú?

 

-Mismo camino, ¿marchamos juntos?

 

Murasakibara asintió hacia su padre en ley... irónico que su una vez competidor por el corazón de Sanada hubiese terminado siendo su padre en ley y que su primer amor fuera su madre en ley.

 

-¿Han averiguado algo? -le preguntó el pelivoleta.

 

Murasakibara no tenía que ser más específico, Kozo sabía de qué hablaba. El secuestro de Taiga hacia tantos años, ahora que había aparecido de nuevo con vida, las dudas habían vuelto con él. ¿Por qué se habían robado al heredero de los Shirogane? ¿Quién se había atrevido a atentar contra una de las familias más poderosas de Roma?

 

-Aun no... pero de que lo averiguaré lo haré y cuando lo haga... el que sea va a desear nunca haber nacido por el dolor que causo a mi familia -juró Kozo.

 

-Estaré encantado de ayudar en eso -sonrió Murasakibara cruelmente.

 

-Gratitud... aunque es de esperar, eres parte de la familia -le recordó Kozo y Murasakibara asintió mientras salían fuera de la casa mirando hacia ella renuente.

 

-¿Sucede algo? -le preguntó Kozo al verle mirar hacia la casa.

 

-Odio tener que ir al senado y dejar a Akashi -se quejó Murasakibara con un puchero estúpidamente infantil lo que hizo reír a Kozo.

 

-Recién casados, te acostumbraras... aunque nunca dejaras de odiar tener que alejarte de él -le dijo Kozo pícaramente, él odiaba dejar cada mañana el lecho junto a Sanada, pero había que hacer.

 

-Lo sé -suspiró Murasakibara

 

-¿Cómo va Kagami? ¿Se está acostumbrando bien?

 

-Mejor de lo que esperaba... al fin y al cabo la sangre Shirogane está en sus venas, el nació para esto -aseguro Kozo y Murasakibara asintió.

 

**Continuará...**


End file.
